Missing You
by Brighteyez324
Summary: Kag helped Inu when they were young, got very close then she moved away. Years later, he goes to her town a different person, and by different I mean he's the leader of a gang. What will Kag do when she is an eye witness to a murder he did
1. The First Meeting

Don't mind me people, I'm just redoing some chapters in over in some of my stories. Hope that's okay… I promise to update the other chapters to the other stories soon.

Summary: Kagome helped Inuyasha when they were young, became close then she moved away. Years later, he goes to her town a different person, and by different I mean he's in a gang. What will Kagome do when she and her friends are eye witnesses to a murder he did?

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

"Mommy…" A little girl around the age of six shouted across the hall, "Can I please go to the park, please."

"I don't know Kagome…" Her mother said with a smirk on her face. She was only teasing since the park was basically across the street and she can see her outside the kitchen window.

"Please, mommy. I'll be quick, I won't talk to any strangers…I promise." She pleaded, adding puppy dog eyes, guaranteed a yes.

"Ok Kagome, just come back home when the street lights come on." Kagome's mom responded.

"Yes mommy." Kagome smiled and ran out side with her cute two pony tails, wearing her rainbow shirt and pink pants, she ran to the side walk. She looked both was before crossing the street to the park.

The park was just like any other park. There were children playing with other children and couples walking together hand in hand. _Awe, how romantic..._ Kagome thought_…I hope I get a husband when I'm older_. The thought of holding hands and kissing never get old with Kagome. She was a dreamer and a helpless romantic, for a little girl. There was nothing better she could think of than love and the feeling of being loved.

"Ewe, look it's a half-breed." Kagome heard. She looked over a group of boys only to see one of the boys stuck out of the crowd. The boy was around her age with gold eyes, white hair, claws, and cute little dog ears on top of his head. _Half-breed…oh I know what that is…_The kid's a half- demon_…but why are they making fun of him?_ Kagome was always taught to love everyone no matter what the person looks like on the outside, but on the inside. This was definitely new to her since this was the first time she witnessed it. Because she was nosy, she continued to listen in on the conversation.

"What are you doing here half-breed?" A boy said, with a bat in his hand.

"Feh…It's none of your business." The strange boy with dog ears said. A long 'oooh' was said though out the group of kids.

"Who do you think you're talking to half-breed?" The boy with the bat said.

"The idiot in my face, that's who." The boy raised his bat. The boy with the dog ears was surrounded, so there's no way he'd get anywhere.

"Hey you, you leave him alone you big meanie!" Kagome shouted getting in front of the boy, with her arms spread out as if it were blocking them from getting to him. Everyone seemed shocked, even the half- demon. No one ever protected him except for his mom. Not even his stupid older half-brother would do such a thing.

"Hey girl, why are you protecting him?" He asked, putting the bat down.

"'Cause you're messing with him, that's why. So stop it." The boy sneered at Kagome.

"Filth like him deserves worse than this." Everyone agreed with him, as if he was their leader or something. Kagome could hear the half-demon growl.

"You think he's filth. The only filth I see is you, being mean to him for no reason. Now back off." Kagome was also the kind of girl that couldn't keep her mouth shut…very loyal though.

"Look, I don't hit girls…So consider yourself lucky that I don't hurt you. But that doesn't excuse the half-breed." He stepped forward but Kagome didn't flinch.

"I'm not moving." This whole thing was making the boy frustrated.

"Okay, give me one good reason me and my boys shouldn't beat him up." Kagome paused for a second until she came with an idea. She dug in her pocket only to find a really big piece of candy.

"You can have my lollipop I've been saving." The boy put his hand on his chin.

"What flavor is it?" He asked.

"Cherry."

"Fine, but I better not see him around our jungle gym again."

"Okay, thank you." Kagome gave him the lollipop and the boys left Kagome and the little boy alone. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked with loving eyes. The boy didn't answer, he just stared at her. "Aren't you going to answer me?" Her hand went to one of his ears, picking out a piece of grass on it. _It's so soft…_She thought. The boy just kept looking at her with soft eyes, then they turned cold, and dark.

"Why did you do that you stupid girl?" The boy screamed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why did you get involved? I had the whole thing under control?"

"Well…it seemed like you needed help."

"Why did you stick up for a lowly half- breed like me, anyways? Do you feel sorry for me? Well I don't need you, dummy." Kagome looked down at her feet.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing? Your not crying are you? NO CRYING!" He shouted as he started to shake her out of it. "Stop it!"

"I-I can't help it. I thought I w-was going t-to make a new f-friend." Kagome whispered.

"Feh, fine you stupid girl. I'll be your friend if you stop crying, geez."

"Really?" Kagome said looking up with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome ran up to him and tackled him into a hug. His eyes widened with surprise. She released him seconds later blushing.

"So…what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha, what's yours?"

"Kagome, can I call you Yasha for short?"

"Um…I guess…why."

"'Cause you're my friend…so we give each other nick names."

"Oh, then can I call you Meme?" She nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Seven." She pouted.

"Awe…I'm six so I'm younger."

"Feh, whatever."

"So…what are your parents like?" She asked, getting into his personal business.

"They're dead, how should I know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hmph, it's not your fault."

"Who do you live with, if you don't have a mommy and daddy?" He growled a little.

"My brother."

"You don't like him?"

"Not really…He hates that I'm a half-demon."

"I don't get it, what's so bad 'bout being a half-demon?"

"You don't know anything, do you?" Kagome just stared at him confused. "When you're a half-demon, nobody likes you because you have two of separate kinds of blood. Humans are from heaven, demons from hell. I have both in me, so do other half-demons. That's why everyone hates me." Kagome stared at him shocked.

"You mean to tell me, a demon, and a human fell in love and had you?" She questioned. Inuyasha nodded hesitantly. This was it; she was going to run away from him, scream and cry like the rest.

"That is the most cutest thing I've heard." Kagome said looking in the sky, in a day dream.

"What?" Inuyasha said, not believing what he heard.

"Your parents didn't care about how they looked or what being they were, they still loved each other. They only had each other, then you, then had a nice family. And that is what true love really is about in my mind."

"You know, you're kind of smart." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome blushed.

"Ah... for a girl that is." He added trying to cover up what he said.

"Oh really," Kagome stood up and pushed him on his back. "Tag, you're it." With that she ran as fast as she. Inuyasha laughed, running after her. Stupid girl, he could easily catch her. To both of them, they knew that this was going to be a beautiful relationship.

Days formed into days, which formed into months. Every day Kagome would meet Inuyasha at the park, play for a few hours then go home. There were even times when she went to his house and vise-versa. And with each passing their friendship grew stronger.

"Yasha?" Kagome called lying on the grass, looking at the clouds.

"What's up, Meme?" He asked, lying down as well.

"We're best friends right?"

"Right."

"And it's gonna stay that way forever, right?"

"Right." Inuyasha then held Kagome's hand, making her blush. Even though he could be rude and mean, Inuyasha was actually very nice and sweet with her. Most of the time he always hides it with an excuse, but times like this he didn't. All in all, they had the perfect life because they had each other…until about six months after this day.

"What do you mean you're moving?" Inuyasha asked nervously at the sobbing girl.

"My mommy has a new job in Tokyo. I have to leave Hong Kong and you. I'm sorry Yasha."

"No, you can't leave. You're the only one who treated me like a normal person; everyone else hates me except you. How do I even know if I will ever see the person I love ever again."

"Huh, what?" Kagome asked while rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha gulped. She was leaving him forever, might as well admit his feelings to her.

"I love you, stupid! And now you're leaving me! After I looked through my mom's junk to give you this." Inuyasha reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a purple diamond. Kagome gasped.

"That's for me?" She asked, placing her hands on her chest like she seen girls do in the movies.

"Feh…it was gonna be a promise ring. We were…we were suppose to get married when we grow up…but…"

"Oh Yasha, I love you too!" Kagome threw her arms around him and cried in his chest. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist tightly, never wanting to let go. Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger.

"Keep it. I have no use for it." Kagome dried her tears away.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Yasha. Here you can have this." Kagome undid the necklace around her neck and put it around his neck "It was my dad's before he died but you can have it."

"I'll never take it off Kagome, I promise." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Kagome once again. They stayed like that until Kagome heard her mom calling her.

"I have to go now, Inuyasha. You won't forget me, right?"

"I promise I won't."

"…Goodbye…"She kissed him on the cheek and went in the car with her mom. Once inside, she waved goodbye, he waved back until the car disappeared. He clutched the beads in his hand and whispered, "I'll miss you, Kagome," walking sadly home.


	2. We Meet Again

_Recall: "I have to go now, Inuyasha. You won't forget me, right?"_

_"I promise I won't."_

_"…Goodbye…"She kissed him on the cheek and went in the car with her mom. Once inside, she waved goodbye, he waved back until the car disappeared. He clutched the beads in his hand and whispered, "I'll miss you, Kagome," walking sadly home._

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

A man with silver hair and dog ears walks into an exclusive club. He stood at the entrance, over six feet tall with his piercings and tattoos. It was hot out, so he was wearing a black T-shirt and black baggy jeans with a couple of chains on it. Any girl would be drooling over this man…but guess who he is…

Remember cute little Inuyasha?

Twelve years have passed since Inuyasha said goodbye to Kagome, and things have definitely changed for him, and not just his appearance. He is now 19 years old, and mean as ever. He smokes, he drinks, he gets into fights, screws any whore willing, but worst of all, he's one of the leaders of a gang called the K-9's; the most fearful gang in Japan.

When Inuyasha's not in charge, his brother Sesshomaru is. Everyone knew who they were and knew what they are all about. The number one thing people know is K-9's don't play. If money is not in their hands when payment's due then that means a beat down. If you try to go to the cops, your ass is grass. And don't even think about betraying them. One thing about the K-9's is they're very loyal and do not take betrayal nicely. Even though Inuyasha turned into a completely different person, he still remembers about a certain little girl, and that's Kagome. He's never taken the necklace she gave him off, not even for a moment. Even went so far as to tattoo her name on the back of his neck. It wasn't his first tattoo, but it shows he was thinking about her.

Inuyasha walked over to the private section where his brother was having a drink. Inuyasha shook his head. Whores all over the place and Sesshomaru won't pick one up. Hell, he won't even look at them. _I swear this asshole's gay._ He thought.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called, sitting next to him. "Where is our target now?" He whispered this time. Sesshomaru pulled out a cigar, lit it, and took a puff.

"Yash, tell the guys are new target is Tokyo." He whispered back. Inuyasha's eyes lit up for a brief second.

_My mommy has a new job in Tokyo. I have to leave Hong Kong and you. I'm sorry Yasha._

Kagome

A week passes, and somewhere in Tokyo, a girl with ebony hair down her back, beautiful dark brown eyes, and a figure that made all the dudes fall on their knees was an 18 year old girl having fun with her friends.

Guess who…Kagome.

Kagome just finished graduating from high school (majored as a miko) and is living the life. She's smart, funny, has an attitude when it comes to none sense, many friends and is the greatest child a parent would want. Even though Kagome had everything she could dream, there was one thing she couldn't forget, and that was her child hood sweet heart Inuyasha.

At the moment, she just got done going to the movies with her best friends Sango and Rin.

Sango's the same age as Kagome and the same height if not a couple centimeters taller…Also the oldest of the three. She has brown long wearing it in a long pony-tail at the moment. She love's pink eye shadow because it reminds her of how her late mother use to wear it. In high school, she trained to be a demon slayer and hopes to somehow use it to her advantage.

Rin is a year younger than the other two and the smallest; only by an inch or two. She constantly wears her hair in a small pony-tail at the top and the rest down in a little flip. Because she's an only child, her parents made her do things like martial arts to protect herself, since she didn't have older siblings to do it with her. It's been useful…and she continues doing it.

"Yo, that movie was off the chain." Rin said.

"I know right, it was beautiful and sad at the same time. When it comes on DVD I am so buying it." Sango responded. Kagome wasn't listening because she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Like a bad feeling…or maybe it was the food she ate. She was so preoccupied trying to figure it out that she didn't hear friends calling her.

"Kagome…hello…KAGOME!" Sango said waving her hand in front of her face.

"What," Kagome jumped," Oh, sorry guys. I was just thinking about something."

"Kagome," Rin started, "You're always thinking about something, just chill out okay? Now we head for home."

"Nope! Not going this way." Sango and Rin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why not Kagome? We always go this way." Sango ask.

"Well because-"

"FUCK!" The girls were startled and clutched each other, as they heard various groans of pain coming from the alley way.

"W-what was t-that?" Sango said.

"A pervert!" Rin shouted.

"Oh hush…" Sango started. "You always think it's some pervert."

"Anyways…We should check it out." Kagome said walking to the alley where the scream of pain came from.

"What!" Both Rin and Sango shouted

"Look someone is in trouble and if we don't help how will we live with ourselves." Both girls sighed then followed Kagome. They soon approached a guy that was bleeding everywhere and had two stab wounds. The girls gasped in shock at what they saw. The various tattoos and scars made it a little obvious that he was in some kind of gang, but they stayed because he was in need. The guy looked up to see them and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my God…what happened to you?" Sango asked kneeling, the other girls following. Safe to say dude was in no kind of position to be a threat. He looked up to see three young girls. His eyes widened as he struggled to get up.

"Hey don't do that…" Kagome said holding her hands out.

"Y-yall…got to get out of here… " He managed to say.

"What?" Sango said. "You need help we're not going to leave you." She tried to touch him but he pulled away.

"NO! Now yall listen to me. I've done shit I ain't proud of now I gotta face the music. And I ain't gonna let three innocent women get hurt because of my shit, yah heard?" Sango backed away from him.

"What do you mean hurt?" Rin asked.

"Just-" A gun shot went off and yelling was heard in a distance.

"Yo, I found him." They heard someone say.

"Fuck, leave now!" The girls did what he said and ran in the opposite direction of the voices. However, they wanted to get to the bottom of this and stuck around behind the building.

"What kind of shit is this?" Sango said.

"No clue…" Kagome responded. "…But we better be quiet if…"

"Shhh" Rin hushed them. "Check this out." They peaked around the corner. Out of now where, on the other side of the alley, about eight guys came, each with either a gun or a knife in their hands. The sky was black and it started to rain as they surrounded the bleeding guy.

"So Toru, you thought you could get away on us did you?" The leader spoke.

"Fuck you, Yash." The guy named Toru spat. Kagome's heart stopped. _Yash?_ She thought. _There was no way he was talking about Inuyasha…right? _Exactly, her Inuyasha was a nice, sweet guy who wouldn't do such a thing, like hurt a guy for no reason. Kagome lost her train of thought with a big scream by the injured guy.

"Your bitch ass needs to shut it. You're already in a load of shit. Now who was you working for?" The boss asked.

"F-fuck you, ass wipe." The boss chuckled.

"Wrong answer mother fucker." Toru was then met with a barrel of a gun. The girls were trying to hold their screams, and their tears. Then a shot went off, and Toru was no more. The girls couldn't contain their tears any longer, and a few dropped to the ground.

"Yash." Sesshomaru whispered. "I smell tears." Their eyes went wide. "And I hear a faint cry coming from that direction." He pointed to where the girls were hiding.

"Okay, we should leave." Sango whispered. They were about to start walking, when a man with a small pony tail and the biggest smile suddenly blocked their way.

"Hello ladies, I'm afraid we can't let you go anywhere." The man smiled.

"RUN!" Sango screamed, kicking him in the family jewels. The guy clutched that area and fell to his knees.

"Miroku, you idiot, get them before they escape!" The guy Yash said. Miroku just stood there, trying to regain himself.

"Fuck! After them." Each guy ran after the scared girls.

Thinking that the guys were done chasing them, they stopped to catch their breath. As exciting as this was, this was some crazy stuff. First they find a wounded gang member, then eye witnessed a murder, now they were running for their lives from some gang bangers.

"What in the hell was that about?" Sango asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue, but I don't want to find out." Rin responded.

"Well then we probably should start running again." Kagome said nervously.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"That's why." Rin and Sango looked to see Kagome pointing at eight men running at full speed to them.

"I got this…" Rin said, running straight for them.

"You dummy! What are you doing?"

"Distraction, now run home and call the cops."

"No Rin." But it was too late, Rin went charging at them, even though her martial art skills were boss, she couldn't take guns and knives. Kagome gave a worried glance before Sango pulled her arm, hurrying her along.

"She'll be okay. We'll get the cops and they'll handle it." Kagome nodded. Even so, both were very worried about their friend.

Once Rin saw that the other two were safe, she got into postion. Every guy surrounded her, laughing at her, not knowing that she is a black belt.

"Girl..." The one with very long silver hair called out. It wasn't the one Toru called Yash, but it looked a lot like him. "…Where are the other two?" Rin snickered.

"Do you really think I'd tell you? Please, use your head." The guy smirked, the guys gasped at this for it was rare when he smiled.

"Cute…a brave human."

"What is that a compliment, I'm flattered." Rin mocked. His smile dimmed.

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru pointed where the other girls ran and four of the guys including Yash, and Miroku ran to that direction. Rin looked at Sesshomaru hard, showing no fear, only challenge.

"Take her." Three guys launched themselves at her. Rin did a spin kick and hit one in the face; she stood in front of the second guy. He attempted to hit her several times, but she blocked each attack then ducked then slammed a punch to the jaw. Out of the corner of her eye, the third guy came but she immediately kick him away then did a flip kick, also hitting him in the jaw…they weren't hurt entirely…just in shock…this was a human and she was definitely putting up a fight. Sesshomaru was amused, but enough was enough. He revealed his hand, the poison glowing out, his eyes tinted a light red. Rin couldn't believe it. _I knew he wasn't human._ She thought. "The fun ends now."

Kagome and Sango heard a loud scream. "Rin!" They shouted. They looked back to see four guys after them.

"Kagome split up. If we go in the same direction they can easily catch us." Sango said.

"Your right…Be careful." They both went in opposite directions. The guys stopped as they saw this.

"Feh, like this is gonna do anything. Miroku, you and Ice Man go after the brown haired girl. Whatever you do don't let her escape. We'll go after the other one." Miroku nodded and went in the direction that Sango was.

Sango saw only one of the guys coming after her, thinking the other three went after Kagome. I could easily take him out. She thought with a cocky attitude. Sango turned around and knocked the dude out.

"Yes! Now I gotta get the cops." Sango ran to the end of the alley then bumped into a hard chest. She looked up to see the guy earlier with that same stupid smile.

"You know, I wasn't too proud the way you kicked my balls." He said his smile disappearing into a devilish smirk. "I should punish you." She felt a hand quickly go up her thigh and to her butt.

"Pervert!" Sango attempted to punch him out like the other guy, however Miroku caught her fist, twisted her arm around while his other arm came around her neck tightly.

"You're not going anywhere cutie." He said. From the shadows ahead, Sango could see the rest of the gang members surrounding them. She was trapped.

Kagome was running really fast until she heard another scream. She came to an instant halt. _Ah! Sango must have got caught._ She thought as she turned around turned around to see two guys on her tail. _Man these guys don't catch a break_. She stopped and looked at the sky._ Spirits give me strength_. Her eyes glowed pink; she shot her hand out and released a big blast of energy, hitting both guys. Kagome fell to her knees and smiled. "Looks like I showed them." She said.

"I don't think so." Her eyes went wide, as she looked behind her to see a guy. _How'd he get behind me? _It was hard for her to see in the dark, but all she saw was the outline of him.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, attempting to crawl away. The running and the blast took a lot of energy out of her.

"Or else what," He pulled out a knife ready to strike her when she put her hands in front of her face. He didn't think anything of it until he saw a purple shine. He looked closely to see a ring, the same ring that...

His eyes almost popped out, he dropped the knife he held. Kagome looked up confused. Why didn't he stab her?

"K-Kagome?" He asked, hoping it wasn't her. God please of all people not her.

"Yes, but how did you..." She gulped. "I- Inuyasha?" She said. Oh crud.


	3. Kidnapped

_Recall: He pulled out a knife ready to strike her when she put her hands in front of her face. He didn't think anything of it until he saw a purple shine. He looked closely to see a ring, the same ring that..._

_His eyes almost popped out, he dropped the knife he held. Kagome looked up confused. Why didn't he stab her?_

_"K-Kagome?" He asked, hoping it wasn't her. God please of all people not her._

_"Yes, but how did you..." She gulped. "I-Inuyasha?" She said. Oh crud._

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Kagome's brown eyes were locked with Inuyasha's golden ones. Mixed emotions came into their minds. Great how they get to see each other again, but after 12 years, they are reunited like this. They both stayed silent, not caring that they were now soaked from the rain.

"Inuyasha, is that really you?" Kagome asked finally breaking the silence, a few tears streaming down her face.

"K-Kagome... I-"

"Yash!" He turned around to see Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang. "What are you doing? Take her now!" Inuyasha looked in Kagome's eyes one last time, raised his knife.

"Please…"

"Forgive me Kagome," then all went black.

Kagome soon after woke up, with a bandaged shoulder. _Ow my head._ She thought. _What happened last night? Wait a minute, that guy that was bleeding. Sango, Rin…ah...where are they, what happened to them? _Kagome jumped up from the bed then immediately came back down. She looked to see that both of her wrists were chained to the posts. She struggled to get the cuffs undone but they wouldn't budge. _Oh great, now what do I do?_

"Did you really think we would let you escape that easily?" Kagome looked over to see the boy she once loved, into a man that she fears. He was sitting down in a chair next to the door. "Come on Meme, I know you have some sense in that head of yours." Kagome took a really good look at Inuyasha.

He was definitely different than what she remembered. He still had the pretty silver hair and eyes that she loved…however, he had a couple tattoos on his arms, his dog ears had around three to four piercings and he looked a lot meaner than when he was a kid.

"Inuyasha...what happened to you?"

"What do you think, stupid? I grew up."

"But…you're…you're a gang member."

"Don't even give me that Kagome, you left. What did you think I was gonna stay the same weak little kid like before? I'm one of the leaders of the K-9's and pretty damn proud of it."

"You killed a man!" She shouted.

"I killed many other men."

"You've kidnapped me and my friends!"

"You're not the first."

"No this... this isn't the Inuyasha I know, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned herself away from him. But he got mad and turned her face making her look directly at him. "Trust and believe Kagome, I'm the same guy from 12 years ago, only stronger and more deadly." He stood up and started to walk away. "We spared you and your friends for a reason."

"Where are they now?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Relax Kagome, they are fine. Just make sure you and the rest of them don't do anything stupid and no one gets hurt. Until then, I hope you girls will enjoy your stay here. Because you aren't leaving for a long, long time. I'll be back soon, but try not to get into any more trouble. My brother is worse than me. You remember him right?"

"Wait…your brother is in this too?"

"Yep, and he won't hesitate to kill you, just because we were friends in the past." Inuyasha started walking to the door. "I'll be back. Be good while I'm gone, I know how you love getting yourself into trouble…I mean…look where you're at now." With that, he left. Kagome just stared at the door in disbelief.

* * *

Sango started waking up to find herself in a well-furnished room. _Oh god where's Rin and Kagome?_ She thought_…Where am I? I gotta get out of here…_ She tried to get up, only to find her arms were also bound. _What the heck?_

"Awe, so you have awoken my fare beauty." It was that stupid smirking pervert that stopped her from escaping.

"Who are you, where are my friends, and where am I?" She asked.

"Relax, just relax. Your friends are fine, and my name is Miroku. You know…the guy you kicked in the nuts."

"Oh yah…hehe..." Was he going to get her back for that?

"And you are?" He asked in a friendly gesture.

"Why would I tell my name to my kidnapper?"

"Because, you aren't leaving anytime soon so I think we should learn each of your names." She just glared at him for a minute then sighed.

"It's Sango." She whispered.

"Sango, that's a beautiful name, only suited to beautiful women such as you."

"Okay?" She blushed. He just kept on starring at her like some sort of weirdo. "What?"

"You are really pretty…" She blushed harder.

"Um…Why are you flirting with me?" Miroku smiled, making her nervous.

"I don't know…bad habit I guess." He sat next to her on the bed, making her more nervous. "My dear, am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, touching her arm. Sango looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes…very. Now get away from me." She said trying to shake his hand off her.

"Why would I do such a thing like that?" _This dude can be a rapist for all I know._ She thought. _And we're both here in the same room on a bed and my hands are chained together, leaving me defenseless. Oh man I'm in serious trouble. I just hope that Kagome and Rin are better off than I am. I'm probably gonna be raped. _But before that could happen, they heard a loud buzz. Miroku took out his cell phone, read it, then pouted.

"I have to go."

"Really, so soon?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"Please take your time." Miroku chose to ignore her comment and left.

* * *

Rin was already awake and mad as hell._ I cannot believe this._ She thought, trying so hard to release her hands. _I get knocked out, kidnapped, tied to a damn bed! Kagome and Sango might be okay but, what about me!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when that guy, the dude that knocked her out, entered the room. She kept her eyes on him as he walked slowly towards her.

"Hey demon, what gives?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru scowled at her.

"The names Sesshomaru and I take it your name is Rin. I heard the other two girls call you that."

"Yes, my name is Rin. What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Well, being as though you witnessed a murder, I simply can't have you and your friends go running to the cops. So you all have been brought here."

"W-what, they didn't-"

"No Rin, they didn't escape."

"But, that's not right. My friends and I can take down any demon."

"Can you take down members of the K-9's?"

"How the hell should I know that? Considering that I've never met one." Sesshomaru chuckled at how dense she was, making Rin annoyed.

"You have got to be the dumbest wench I've ever met." Rin was outraged.

"What was that demon?"

"Haven't you figured out that this is the K-9's hideout and you are a hostage; you and your friends of course." Rin couldn't believe her ears.

"Why are we here anyways?" She asked trying to hide her tears.

"You were an eyewitness to a murder. You would have told."

"To keep our lives, no we wouldn't. We've heard a lot about your gang and how you all don't keep anyone alive if they tell on you. We're not as stupid as you think so let us go."

"It's too late, what's done is done, you are now a hostage, so deal with it…" Sesshomaru then left without saying anything else. Rin stomped her feet numerous times on the bed only to have him return. "Enough of that." As quickly as he came, he left again.

"Whatever."

* * *

Kagome was struggling really hard to get her hands free. This was making her hands very red._ Oh man. How am I going to get…oh duh. I'm silly._ She carefully reached for her hair and grabbed a bobby-pin, picking the locks until…

**CLICK**

_Yay! I got it_. Once free, she grabbed her wrist, rubbing the pain away. _Now all I have to do is go home get the police to come and get Sango and Rin, and will be back to our normal lives._ Now if she did that, there would be no story now would there?

She walked quietly to the door. _Wait, it's too easy. Isn't there like a guard, or something to keep me in here...Oh well… _She reached for the handle and slowly turned it. _These dummies don't even lock the door. Wow, how stupid is that._ She steadily walked through the door and into the long and dark hallway. Now I can leave.

"Hey, what are you doing out here!" A voice shouted, an angry voice shouted. Kagome didn't want to stick around so she darted out of the hall way into what looked like an office. She looked out the peep hole to see that the guy passed. She let out a breath of relief.

Clap, Clap, Clap...

Kagome turned around slowly to see two guys with white hair and who happened to be the leaders of the gang. _Are you kidding me?_

"Very good, Kagome was it?" Sesshomaru said with a blank expression. "I remember you now. You were that little human girl that would always be with Inuyasha. You were always a clever one. You've even managed to escape the front door to your room. But next time, if you want to escape correctly, make sure you go through the exit door, not the one leading you to us." Kagome laughed nervously.

"N-no, no... You got me all wrong. I wasn't trying to escape. I... was... just...um…where is your bathroom?" She said trying to play it off. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It's in the room you were brought to. The rooms we put all three of you in has a bathroom."

"…oh…"

"Inuyasha I have to say, out of all the people we've kidnapped, this has to be the funniest; also the most pleasing to the eye. Don't you agree?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should keep them longer than we should. You can have that Rin girl. First one to call dibs on the other one can have her. What do you say?"

"Gee, good thinking Inuyasha. Maybe-"

"Ah…maybe you shouldn't talk about people that are standing in front of you." Kagome said, cutting into their conversation. "What do we look like to you, whores? I don't know what kind of STD women yall had around but we are not like that…so screw yall." She folded her arms together clearly pissed. Although angry, she looked at the ground trying to avoid their glares.

"Sesshomaru, these hostages clearly don't know when to shut up either." Inuyasha said stepping up to Kagome, who was trying her best not to cry. "Maybe we should teach her a lesson on shutting up." He continued.

"Yes, and why don't you learn about person space, because you're in mine." Kagome challenged. Inuyasha smiled.

"What if I want to be in your personal space Meme?" She blushed.

"Then be my guest to step out because you're not welcomed." Inuyasha was a little upset at that remark, but he brushed it aside.

"Continue the love quarrel some other time. Right now Kagome, you have to go back in your room. Be grateful that I'm going easy on you, if you were someone else, I would have probably beaten the hell out of you for leaving your room." She was so shocked that this wasn't a dream, this whole thing is reality. A scary reality that shouldn't be happening but it's happening.

"Do you have anything to say Meme?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. Not satisfied with the reply, he lifted her chin. "I can't hear you." He mocked. Kagome glared at him long and hard. "Well," He continued, whipping her tears away.

"No," She whispered. Inuyasha smiled. "Sesshomaru, anything else you wanna say?"

"No Inuyasha, that is all. Let's hope that the other two are more understanding. If not, they shall pay. It won't be any fun for them but I think the rest of us shall…how can I put this…enjoy it with pleasure." Kagome head went straight up to Sesshomaru.

"What you ignorant son of a-" Before she could finish, Kagome was lifted and carried back into her room by Inuyasha. Where they were going to spend some more time with each other.


	4. Unbelievable

_Recall: "Do you have anything to say Meme?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head. Not satisfied with the reply, he lifted her chin. "I can't hear you." He mocked. Kagome glared at him long and hard. "Well," He continued, whipping her tears away._

_"No," She whispered. Inuyasha smiled. "Sesshomaru, anything else you wanna say?"_

_"No Inuyasha, that is all. Let's hope that the other two are more understanding. If not, they shall pay. It won't be any fun for them but I think the rest of us shall…how can I put this…enjoy it with pleasure." Kagome head went straight up to Sesshomaru._

_"What you ignorant son of a-" Before she could finish, Kagome was lifted and carried back into her room by Inuyasha; where they were going to spend some more time with each other._

Chapter 4: Unbelievable

Kagome was pissed off that Inuyasha would do something like this to her. He chased her, stabbed her, tied her to a bed, made jokes about making her sleeping around with other men, and now she's being dragged to a room like some rag- doll.

"Put me down Inuyasha!" She screamed as they entered the room.

"Okay, I'll put you down." Inuyasha responded. He walked over and pushed her on the bed. Kagome grunted.

"I meant gently." Kagome said, brushing herself off.

"Make it clear then, Meme."

"Inuyasha, don't call me that." Kagome was not in the mood to play games with him.

"Call you what Meme?" He asked, making her madder.

"Don't call me Meme. I think it's more than obvious that we aren't friends anymore. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that." Inuyasha was a little hurt when she said that, but didn't let it show. He just sat next to her on the bed, making her nervous. _What is he going to do to me? Maybe he's mad about what I said. Agh, shoot, me and my big mouth. _Kagome thought.

"I'll call you anything I want Meme, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're exhausting."

"You'll get over it." She was trying not to cry, but her tears came out anyway. Maybe if the Inuyasha wasn't the one doing this to her, she'd feel a little better. But it was him, and she didn't feel good at all. Inuyasha leaned next to her face and kissed the tears away. Kagome looked at him like he had lost his mind. He smiled.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." She glared at him once again.

"Inuyasha, leave me alone." She said, turning her head away from him.

"Who you think you're talking to, little girl?" He asked.

"You stupid, you're such a jerk!" She screamed. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him. His claws were digging into her flesh, not enough to make her bleed though. Inuyasha didn't want to be hard on Kagome, but he will if necessary. He didn't like how she wasn't listening to him so he had to show her who's boss.

"What the hell did you call me?" He asked.

"You heard me. I called you a jerk because that's how you're acting." Kagome walked off the bed and to a corner, and started crying her eyes out. Inuyasha walked off the bed and stood next to her. Then he did something that Kagome didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around her, held her close and started kissing the side of her neck. The feeling was almost as if they were a couple…a very strange couple…_Okay, this is weird. Why is he doing this?_ Kagome thought. _He's starting to really freak me out. One minute he's all hardcore, and tough then the next he's really gentle and kind. If only he was like this all the time, then maybe- WAIT! No, no, no I can't be thinking this. He's bad now, nothing will change that._

"Um, Inuyasha," Kagome started. "What are you doing?"

"Stop crying." He said, continuing his kisses on her neck.

"Huh?"

"Stop crying, Meme. I can't stand it when you cry. You know that, even if I did turn into a different person over the years, some things never change." Kagome turned to face him.

"Inuyasha, you're acting totally weird. Why are you acting like this? If you want to act nice and stuff, why don't you let me go? I mean, you can't possibly miss me after 12 years, right?" Inuyasha stopped to think about the situation. _Why am I acting like this?_ He thought. _It's not like I love her the way I used to. That was a stupid crush I had a long time ago. I just- AAAHHHH, what am I thinking. Who is she to question what I do, anyways?_ Inuyasha's eyes turned hard as steal again.

"Um, Inuyasha..." He pushed Kagome into the wall. "Ow, that hurt." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha scoffed and then pushed his body against hers. Kagome was scared once again. _Can you be any more bi-polar?_

"Let's get one thing straight, I can do whatever the hell I want to you and there isn't a damn thing you or anybody else can do to stop me. As of right now, I own you Kagome Higurashi." Kagome's heart stopped.

"W-what?" She stuttered as he pushed her on the bed.

"You think I didn't miss you? Are you that stupid?" He continued. "Since I started this gang, I've been trying to find you nonstop. Now that I finally have you, you're not getting away. I'm just gonna let you go so I can be gone from your mind forever? Think again." With that he left, locking the door behind him and leaving a very confused and sad Kagome behind. _Great, what am I gonna do now?_

* * *

Ever since Miroku left, Sango was by herself trying to break free from the chains that were still around her hands. Even though he was annoying, she still kept thinking of that wanna-be monk that her. Perverted or not, he was very attractive in her eyes. _No, I can't think of him right now_. She thought. _I have to get out of here and find Kagome and Rin. Besides…it's not that I'm falling for him, right? I hope I'm not. _She tugged and tugged until the chains broke off. Even though her hands had now turned red, she was happy at the fact that she is free to move around instead of stuck in one place.

"Finally!" She said out loud then quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her. She got up from her bed and ran to the door, only to bump into no other then Miroku. Sango gulped, and then chuckled softly.

"H-hey…" Miroku noticed the chains still on her wrists.

"Wow you must be strong to get free like the way you did." He said. Sango smiled nervously. "Now look, your hands are red and swollen. That doesn't go well with her flawless skin." Miroku took the key he had, released the cuffs on Sango and started to massage her hands.

"Um…thank you Miroku, but the whole flirting thing isn't necessary." She said pulling her hands away from him. Miroku smiled.

"If that's what you wish my dear Sango. I have good news for you. You can see your friends." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Well, if you all behave of course."

"Yes!" She jumped.

"And, I have to go with you." Sango's jaw dropped.

"That joke wasn't funny." She said.

"I am quite serious, would you like to go, or stay with me? I'm sure we can have fun pleasing each other in various ways." He moved closer to her, she moved back a step.

"Um, I wanna see my friends. There is no reason to stay with you." Sango said.

"I'm sure we can find something to do with each other."

"No, I would like to see my friends."

"Yes, but I would like to see the rest of you." Sango's heart stopped. _Okay, now I'm sure that this guy is a rapist. He's putting moves on me and is being a pervert about it._

"Awe, you're getting nervous again. Why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you keep coming onto me for no reason." She mocked.

"Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be complimented." She blushed.

"Stop saying things like that." She turned around so he wouldn't see her blush. _No, I can't feel like this towards him, he kidnapped me, and he's a pervert._

"Sango..." Miroku stared down her backside.

**SLAP**

"What the hell? Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango screamed.

"I'm sorry Sango but my hands are possessed by a demon."

"Just try doing that again."

"Is that an invite?"

"More like a threat, you pervert."

"My apologies." Miroku just smiled. The pain was worth it.

* * *

Rin was still trying to get out of her cuffs. Her hands were small enough to squeeze through. It was the only time she was thankful for being so small. She pulled on her hands until they slipped off.

"Excellent!" She ran to the door and opened it quietly. You would think that these people would at least lock their door but I guess not. She tip-toed out the room silently, but as soon as she was about to start running, she was lifted in the air and dragged back into the room.

"Okay…this is not fair. Let me go!" Rin shouted. She looked up to see the leader, Sesshomaru, smiling. He placed her 'ever so gently' on the floor. She glared at him while getting back up.

"Well you were trying to escape."

"Watch me do it again after you leave."

"How very amusing, talking back to the K-9's leader without showing any fear. That's courageous, but also very foolish." Rin stepped back.

"Whatever, it's not like you can keep my friends and I here forever, so I can talk to you anyway I want." Rin said cockily. Sesshomaru was on the verge of slapping the mess out of her but kept his cool. No human has ever made him loose it, a girl no less. Of all people, she would not be the one.

"So you think. Foolish girl, we intend to keep you here as long as we please. The more you try to escape, the longer you shall stay." Rin gulped.

"W-well, I don't want to stay here any longer with you people. I know by a fact that if you let us go, we probably won't live to see another day. So I might as well try and escape." Sesshomaru smiled again.

"Aren't you smart? Then maybe I should kill you now." He jumped on top of Rin and put his claws on the side of her neck. "Any slight movements and I shall slice your neck." Tears spilled out of her eyes, thinking that she will die and never see her friends again.

"Let go of me!" Rin shouted, trying to push him off.

"Beg then, beg for your life like the worthless human you are." Sesshomaru said, thinking it would be amusing for yet another mortal to beg for their pathetic life, but Rin surprised him. She stared coldly into his eyes and said nothing. They stayed like that for a second or two until Sesshomaru's patients started to wear thin. "Well? I'm waiting."

"No thanks, I'd rather not." His eyes widened.

"What are you saying? I have no time to play games." Rin smiled.

"You know, for someone really smart, you're dumb. I'm not gonng beg for my life to you or any one else. You actually think that since I'm weaker than you, you can order me around. If anything I'd say you're the weak one." His eyes flashed red.

"**Say that again…"** His voice was getting slightly deeper, but Rin was so caught up in the moment to notice anything different.

"You are a weak…ass…demon who likes picking on anyone weaker than you. Well guess what? You don't scare me, you bastard." That did it, Sesshomaru lost it. He tried, but his demon was so outraged, and so disrespected that he had to show his dominance. He grabbed Rin by the neck and slammed her the nearest wall, then smacked her across the face repeatedly.

"**How dare you talk to me with such disrespect wench!" **

**SLAP**

"**You're nothing and will always be a nothing. You are never to talk to me in that way ever again or you will experience torture beyond your wildest imagination upon your worthless life. Am I clear?"** Sesshomaru's eyes were now red, and he didn't feel like playing around.

"Go to hell." He slapped her again, and punched her in the stomach.

"**Wanna repeat that bitch."** He Rin, as persistent as she was, was not going to be broken by him. She wanted to show him just how weak she wasn't…even if this was gonna do a lot of physical damage to her.

"Go... to... HELL!" Sesshomaru growled then showed his fangs.

**"Big mistake bitch."**

* * *

Kagome was thinking about what was going to happen to her. She couldn't contain her heart from pounding at maximum speed. The confusing part was if it was from fear…or something else. _What does he mean he 'owns' me? Like I'm his little slave from now on…I don't think so. We got to get out of here before something seriously bad happens._

With Sango, she was still talking to Miroku about the numerous annoying habits he has. Like he continues to smile and laugh at how much of a pervert he is. Or, that he keeps touching her which is really pissing her off, considering she slapped him about five times already. _What kind of kidnapper is he anyways?_

And then they hear….

**SCREAM**

_Rin! _They both thought. Kagome ran to the door and tried to open it. However this time it was locked so she could do nothing but push and pull hoping it might open up somehow.

"Let me out of here out of here!" She screamed, pounding on the door as hard as she could.

Sango also couldn't help but take action as she jumped towards the door that was left unlocked. She could have been down the hall if Miroku didn't stop her. He knew that Rin was with Sesshomaru and she must have messed up real bad to scream like that. Not only that, but he didn't want Sango to get hurt. She struggled but he had her arms down, letting her nowhere near the door.

"Let go of me Miroku, Rin's in trouble." She said, trying to break free.

"She probably said something to Sesshomaru. Don't be rash he could end your life if you interfere." Sango's eyes widened with fear, and hatred.

"Let go of me, now!" She kicked him in the, you know where again and ran out the door, leaving Miroku in a fetal position.

Kagome wasn't getting anywhere with her tugging at the knob. Instead she started to kick the door until it caved in. It wasn't long before it broke off the hinges. She was about to run in the direction of the scream but was stopped almost instantly. Inuyasha was on the other side of the door with an unhappy look on his face.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" He asked. Instead of answering, she used her miko powers to slam him into the wall. It wasn't much, but it would stall him for a while until she found Rin. Wasting no time, she started running down the hall only to see Sango looking scared and lost.

"Sango, it's me." Kagome shouted running to her.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango ran and gave her friend a hug.

"Sango did you find Rin yet?"

"No and I'm really worried, what if they hurt her?"

**SCREAM**

"RIN!" They both screamed frantically.

"The scream came from here." Sango said hurrying Kagome along. Both ran in the direction of the scream that lead them into a room. They burst the door open but soon were distraught. Inside was Sesshomaru who's demon broke out and was lashing out on Rin; who was barely breathing, and covered in her own blood.


	5. Why Must This Be

_Recall: "Sango did you find Rin yet?"_

_"No and I'm really worried, what if they hurt her?"_

_SCREAM_

_"RIN!" They both screamed frantically._

_"The scream came from here." Sango said hurrying Kagome along. Both ran in the direction of the scream that lead them into a room. They burst the door open but soon were distraught. Inside was Sesshomaru whose demon broke out and was lashing out on Rin; who was barely breathing, and covered in her own blood._

Chapter 5: Why Must This Be?

Kagome and Sango were appalled at the sight that they were looking upon. Sesshomaru was in his demon state trying to calm down and poor little Rin was almost unconscious, but she stayed strong. She tried to stand, but Sesshomaru wasn't about to let her prove him wrong. He pulled her hair, which infuriated Sango.

"Get the hell off of her you bastard!" Sango yelled as she kicked Sesshomaru in the ribs, and away from Rin. While Sesshomaru was distracted, Kagome went to aid her hurt friend.

"H-hey K-Kagome…" Rin tried to say.

"Rin, be brave, it's going to be okay." Kagome said.

"I-I'm so glad y-you guys are a-alright." She couldn't help but shed a tear or two looking at her friend's face.

"Oh my God...What did he do to you?"

"I-I'm o-okay, K-Kagome." Her voice was raspy, and blood slowly came from her mouth.

"No you're not; we have to get help and fast."

"K-Kagome… I w-want to sleep f-for a w-while…"

"No Rin, you might have a concussion. You have to stay up okay?" Rin nodded.

"I'll t-try."

**CRACK**

**SCREAM**

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru standing over Sango with her left wrist in his hand, cracked and broken. Even though blood was coming down her arm, Sango refused to back down. She tried to punch him with her other hand, but he grabbed that one as well. Sesshomaru growled, showing his teeth. He was obviously done with this whole event. He pushed Sango back to where the other girls were, causing her head to slam against the floor.

**"I've had enough of you wenches!"** Sesshomaru shouted coming toward the girls. Thinking fast, Kagome put up a barrier, protecting them from him. He tried to get through, but it sent an electric shock throughout his body.

"**Fucking wench…"** He growled. **"…I'll fucking kill you." **He was about to charge again when he was suddenly held down by Miroku. **"Release me monk!"**

"Don't be a fool! You can't get through the barrier." Miroku said, as his color started to go back to normal. Inuyasha soon came in the room, understanding what was going on. He didn't want to, but he had to make Kagome put down the barrier any way necessary…but how?

"Kagome," He started, "Put down the barrier now."

"No chance." While holding down Sesshomaru, Miroku studied the barrier very carefully. Kagome noticed this. _What is he…_ Her eyes widened but it was too late.

"Yash… It's a flesh barrier. We can't get through, but objects can."

"Stupid monk…" Sango said under her breath.

"Oh really…" That's when Inuyasha pulled out his gun. Kagome was shocked to say the least. He said he missed her, and wanted her. He wouldn't really shoot her…right?

"Y-you wouldn't shoot me, would you?" She asked.

"No, not you Kagome; I wouldn't hear of it. Now your friends on the other hand..." He pointed the gun at Rin, who was now unconscious.

"No please don't." She begged as tears already started forming.

"Fine." He pointed at Sango who jumped at the sight.

"No Inuyasha stop."

"If you can't choose, I'll shoot both of them."

"Ok, ok, ok. You win." She put her head down in shame and released the barrier. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and pulled her up by the hair. Sango tried to get up and attack him, but Miroku help her down in order to keep her from getting more damaged.

"Did you really think you could get away?"

"Bite me." He slapped her in the face, making her lip bleed and leaving a huge bruise.

"Stop!" Sango yelled, trying to get away from Miroku.

"Didn't I warn you what would happen if you and these bitches didn't behave?" Sesshomaru continued. Kagome's eyes widened.

"NO!" She shouted. "Please, I'm sorry, ok. It won't ever happen again I swear, please." He smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure." He threw her to Inuyasha, who looked hurt to see her in so much pain. However if he did something, Sesshomaru might become suspicious of his loyalty to the gang. Brother or not, that doesn't sit well with him.

"We need to keep a close eye on them. Keep the miko in your room Yash." Inuyasha nodded, picked Kagome up and went into his room. "Miroku put the slayer in your room."

"I don't think so!" Sango shouted.

"What was that?"

"You're not gonna fucking touch her again." Sesshomaru grunted.

"I don't have time for this…"

"You've caused Rin enough pain. She needs to be far away from you before you go too far and maybe kill her!" Sesshomaru walked up to her.

"She shall be in even more pain if you ever talk to me like that again." Sango just glared hard at him then let Miroku take her away. After they left, Sesshomaru pick up Rin who was now unconscious. He looked down at her childlike face which was now covered in bruises. She was really…pretty now that he was looking at her closely. The damages were only temporary, but at the same time he was disappointed at his self for losing control like that. _What have I done to her?_ He thought as he took her to his room. This confused him because never in life did he care for a little human girl, so why now?

* * *

_Sango & Miroku_

Miroku escorted Sango to his room, his hand being on her waist as he led her. At this point, Sango wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, but more worrying about what was going to happen to Rin. She was worried about Kagome too, but she wasn't in as much danger as Rin…she hoped.

"Sango," Miroku started.

"Don't talk to me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but there was nothing I could do."

"Whatever." Tears started streaming down her eyes. She knew there was nothing he could do, but at the same time what was she going to do?

"Sango don't cry. You will stain your beautiful face." Sango blushed.

"Miroku, I'm not in the mood for your flirting."

"Why, Sango?" He said, resting his palm on the side of her face.

"Because I..."

"Shh" He interrupted, "I know, you're under a lot of stress right now." She slapped his hand away.

"Duh…and you're just sitting here under no form of emotional distraught."

"It's not like I haven't seen a woman get beat." Sango glared at him, not liking his answer.

"Why do you have to live by this?"

"It's how I was brought up." Sango started to whip the tears off her face.

"Sounds like movies I've seen. Just use that excuse."

"And how is it you know this? It's a bit more complicated than movies."

"A little similar though. But I do know that since it's almost the same, society will view it as the truth."

"…True…people are stupid."

"I know."

"Okay, for now let's finishing cleaning your wounds." Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and started to put medicine on it.

"That's okay, I can do it."

"I think it's best I do it for you." Instead of arguing, she let him proceed with the cleaning. It stung her for a while but Miroku kissed her cheek to ease the pain. She blushed then slapped him, as if she didn't like him doing that. But she couldn't help turn her head a little so he wouldn't witness her smiling. He wasn't so easily fooled, but continued with out saying anything.

* * *

_Kagome & Inuyasha_

Kagome reached Inuyasha's room a while ago and was completely ignoring him. She didn't even look in his eyes while he was cleaning her cuts and bruises. She was still upset with him pointing a gun in her friends face. But at the same time what else would he expect. Never the less, this was making Inuyasha agitated. Finally he decided to break the silence.

"Look at me already Kagome!" He shouted. Kagome just ignored him and turned her head. "Can you at least say something?"

"Leave me alone."

"Come on…"

"Well, what exactly do you want me to say Inuyasha?" He just stared at her.

"Just... say something."

"Okay fine, I hope you rot in hell." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't like Kagome talking like that.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Are you still thinking about that thing with your friends?"

"What do you mean 'that thing with your friends'? What do you think?"

"Look I'm sorry Kagome, but I did what I had to do."

"I don't care Inuyasha, what you did was completely unforgivable, and to think I thought that... never mind." Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Thought about what?" He asked.

"Who cares? Leave me alone."

"Tell me, now."

"I said forget about it, jerk!" She turned her head away from him. Inuyasha was getting mad.

"Let's get one thing straight Kagome, you can't talk to me anyway you want to. I will not be disrespected by you. When I tell or ask you something, you are to tell me what I want to know." Kagome was so disgusted with him.

"You want to know what I was going to say… I was going to say that I thought that you were just a guy that didn't know his feelings or what he wanted. But all I see is that you're still a scared little boy that puts on an act for everyone."

"Wrong Kagome. This is how I act with everyone."

"Yeah, sure you do. You are a bi-polar jerk that doesn't know your own feelings." Inuyasha outraged…Jerk fine, but now he was bi-polar.

"How the hell am I bi-polar?"

"Because, how are you gonna act nice and gentle one minute then mean the next." He smiled.

"You think I'm gentle?" Kagome blushed.

"Um well…sometimes…that's beside the point…why are you looking at me that way?"

"I'll show you how gentle I can be."

"What are you-"She was about to finish when she was cut off by Inuyasha's hot lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss.


	6. Rin & Sesshomaru

_Recall: __After they left, Sesshomaru pick up Rin who was now unconsicous and went to his room thinking __**What have I done to her? **__This confused him because never in life did he care for a little human girl, so why now?_

Chapter 6: Rin & Sesshomaru

Rin opened her eyes slowly to see were she was. The walls were painted white and the carpet was orange. There was a stero system and television too. And she was laying on a king-sized bed that was rather comfortable. It was an unfamiliar place so Rin decided she wasn't going to stick around a bit longer. She rised a little but was hit with pain. Wondering what happened to her she thought, _What happened to me that... _suddenly all memories of that night flooded back into her mind._ Oh yea... it's all coming back to me. Well isn't this just great._ _I am not going to let this pain get the best of me._ She determinely, got up and walked around. She saw a dresser near by and looked at herself in the mirror.

Rin had a small bandage next to her right eye, one on her neck, one wrapped around her upper arm, and one on her stomach. _Well that jackass did a number on me._ She thought. She then noticed the different outfit that she was wearing. She had on a tight denium skirt, and a green spegetti top._ That pervert must have changed me out of my other clothes. That bastard, whatever. I wonder what happened to Kagome and Sango._ She thought it was best to find out now before someone decided to come and check on her. All of a sudden, the door opened and here comes Sesshomaru with his usual look. Rin was not in the mood with his shit. Rin was definately still mad about what he did to her.

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin. He was surprised that this girl was capable of walking around let alone standing in the condition that he had put her in. He didn't want her getting up just yet.

"Women," he called out in a calm voice.

"Demon," She spit back.

"Why are you up? You should be resting. You're not fully healed yet."

"And... why do you care all of a sudden Your Bitchyness." It was obvious that the girl didn't learn her lesson the first time. But for some reason he was actually turned on by her disobedience. But he wouldn't make it known until he felt nessesary.

"I'm going to let that go." He said, wondering why he did not just slap her. "But as of right now, I want you in that bed..." he pointed to the bed,"... resting."

"Well I wouldn't need all this so called rest if someone in this room didn't practically kill me!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru looked at her sternly, which actually scared the hell out of her. Though she wouldn't dare let it show.

"I have low tolerance when it comes to human wenches such as yourself. My demon wouldn't allow you to go off without being unpunished."

"Yeah right. Look I'm fine. So you can just leave now."

"Why should I leave _**my**_ room." Rin was frozen soild.

"I'm in your room? Well then you can stay all you want while I leave." She walked to the door but was stopped by a hand.

"You are not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"I beg to differ now get out of my way." She responded.

"No, you are to get back in the bed. Even if I have to go with you. But to be honest, I wouldn't be the one to complain." By the time those words left his mouth, Rin was on the bed, clutching her knees to her chest and shaking with fear. _I really didn't take this dude for the rapist type. _She thought.She looked at Sesshomaru to see his eyes somewhere other than her face but all over her body._ Then again... looks can be deseaving._ He began to walked towards her.

"S-stay away from me." Rin said. Sesshoaru chuckled softly.

"Why do you shy away from me?" He asked coming closer to the bed. This indeed was making Rin feel very uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" She responded not looing him in the eye. "I'm not shying away from you. I just don't want you near me any longer." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Maybe, but maybe you're scared of me."

"Tst,I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be" This of couse did scare her a little.

"Well... why would I be scared of you?" She asked with caution.

"Maybe I might do something to you."

"Do something like what exactly?"

"I could punish you for all of your misbehaving towards me."

"Like how?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe something like this..." Out of no where, he grabbed her shoulders forcefully and stood her up from the bed. Then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ow... couldn't you have done that a little softer." Its took Rin a second to realize that he was holding on her and began to struggle. "Ok... you've made your point clear. You can let go of me now." Ignoring her response, Sesshomaru continued.

"Or maybe this..." With one hand, he grabbed her butt.

"Stop it already!!" She stuggled harder but couldn't break free.

"What about..." Sesshomaru slid his hand under her shirt to one of her breast and gently squeezed. Rin gasped. He smirked a little.

"It seems you enjoy me near you after all." He whispered as he licked the outer rim of her ear.

"Get off of me now!!" Rin shouted with anger. He then slammed her into the wall, wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind into her hard.

"This position is more enjoyable. Don't you agree?"

"No please stop!!" She begged as he began to nuzzle and nibble on her neck.

"Now why would I do that?" He grunted. "It's more than obvious that you are enjoying this as much as I am." Rin knew she couldn't get him off her any time soon. Just because he was way stronger then her and she was still weak from the so called 'punishment' that he had inflicted upon her. Now she was being sexually assulted by this jerk and couldn't do anything about it. _This is just my luck. _Rin thought_. First I get kidnapped. Next, I wake up handcuffed to a bed, only to find that my friends are in this place wih me. Then, I get bloodied up by this aggrasive demon. Now he's touching me in places I don't want to be touched, confusing me in a lot of ways and on top of all that I'm might get RAPED._

Sesshomaru pushed Rin on the bed and straddled her hips. She tried to push him off but he pinned her wrist down, leaving her helpless.

"I like this position even more."

"Get off please." She cried while tears began to stream down her face. Sesshomaru gently kissed a couple away. She bit her lip just to surpass a moan. Now, you might be wondering why Rin is not trying to kick his ass, only crying. But that's what I'm here for.

The first reason that Rin is crying is because she doesn't want to get raped. What girl on earth does? That is why she started to struggle the first time. But the reason why she's not doing anything about it now is because this perverted demon that just so happens to be sexy is making her feel good. She was so confused that it made her cry.

Sesshomaru looked down on the poor girl in his arms only to smirk.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Why?" She whispered.

"You must be punished. I've tried to hurt you yet you continue to disrespect me."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you now?" He asked while kissing her eyes."

"I... I don't-"

"Shh. I don't intend rape you. That would be low and filthy." Rin let out a relief sigh.

"However..." He continued, "That doesn't mean the fun must end here." With that, he put butterfly kisses along her neck, and jawline. Rin struggled against him hoping that Sesshomaru will stop. _I can't let him do this._ She thought. _After all the pain he caused me and my friends, I'm not going to let him do this. I can't let him do this._ But all that didn't matter. The way that he was making her feel was so sensationally that eventually Rin gave into him with sighs and gasps of pleasure.

Sesshomaru smirked against her neck, knowing that he had gained control her for now at least. And he was going to enjoy every minute of her inhis ams. _I wonder what she taste like._ He thought as he kissed her lips. _Delicious._ He liked the way she tasted. It was way better then the other women he had been with and was way more innocent. She moaned softly, letting him continue. Hearing this, he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue into her mouth, she of course allowed this to happened. It was only a matter of time then Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Sesshomaru was a little shocked that she would kiss back, but then he forgot all about it. Thinking that she might need air, he broke the kiss then looked into her eyes, smiling.

"Apparently you do not despise me as much as you say." He said, kissing her again. But this time Rin pushed him off.

"Stop it now." She said.

"Why?" He tried to kiss her again, but Rin pushed him off and tried to run for the door. But once again, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I know you aren't going to leave me here." She backed away from him.

"Please, don't do this to me."

"What am I doing that is so bad?" He asked. "Could it be the pleasure I'm giving you is too over-whelming for you to handle." He wrapped his arms around her once more. "No matter, I do have a lot of work to do. I'll give you food later. Feel free to watch T.V until I return." He pecked her on the cheek then turned to the door.

"Oh, and if you step one foot out of that door...well let's just say you'll wish you hadn't." With that he left her alone. She immediately jumped on the bed and cried her eyes out, thinking about Kagome and Sango and what would happened to them if they don't leave soon. Also, of a sertain someone who made her sick to her stomach, but gave her butterflies.


	7. Sango & Miroku

_Recall: __"Ok, let's finishing cleaning your wounds." Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and started to put medicine on it. It stung her for awhile but Miroku kissed her cheek, making her forget all about the pain._

Chapter 7: Sango & Miroku

It was a couple hours since Miroku healed Sangos wounds and she fell asleep. Miroku just couldn't stay away from her. She was everything that he wanted in a woman but she was so much more than that. Not just on the outside but the inside aswell. He just thought that the reason women were brought on this earth to please and pleasure the men. Yes he is stupid girls don't kill him it's not his fault. Blame society for making it seem that why. which by the way is ruled by men if you didn't know. Anyway, but for some odd reason Sango was different. She was young but full of wisdom. Beautiful but wasn't a whore about it, like most he has been with. Respectful to her friends but mainly to herself.

Miroku's thoughts ran wild in his mind about the lovely woman in front of him._ She is so beautiful. _He thought._ I can't believe I have a wonderful and strong women in my room and I'm not taking advantage of this._ Miroku smile mischievely. He softly kissed her cheek. Sango sturred a little, but didn't wake up. Being the silly and perverted person he is, Miroku decided to continue. He then kissed her neck a couple times until he heard her moan. As she opened her mouth slightly, Miroku kissed her on her lips delicately so she wouldn't wake up. _She's still sleeping. _He thought. _Hmm I wonder if..._ he then put his hand between her legs and...

**SLAP**

"You stupid, nasty ass pervert!! What the hell do you think you're doing??" Sango shouted, hitting him once more.

"Sango hehe I thought you were asleep." Miroku said nervously.

"Hehe my ass.**(SLAP)**. I didn't mean touch it!!"

"Sorry."

"And I was asleep until I felt a hand stroking my thighs. Only to find you practically molesting me in my sleep."

"I was not molesting you."

"Then what do you call yourself doing to me."

"Um...giving you nice feelings while you sleep."

"Roughly translated would be molesting a sleeping girl."

"I was not molesting you. Only cowards do that." He said with pride.

"And what are you?" Sango asked, with a confused face.

"The man of your dreams my dear Sango." He gently stoked her cheek.

"More like the pevert of my nightmares."

"That kind of hurts my feelings you know."

"Well your hurting my space by fondling with me."

"Don't worry I can make you _feel_ better." She pushed him away.

"Would you stop touching me."

"I can't help it Sango. You're just too irresistible."**(SLAP)**

"If you don't stop touching me, I'm going to rip your arms off."

"But Sango my hands are-"

"Yeah, yeah cursed by a demon. Give it a rest Miroku." Sango butted in.

"Well they are, please forgive me my love." Sango blushed.

"What's with the 'my love'?"

"Sango I love you, so you are my love." She blushed harder.

"Yo-you love me??" _No he doesn't_. Sango thought._ He doesn't love me. It's just a feeling. But it's not love. And I don't love him so get it together and don't fall for his games. Ok...ok._ She was so caught up into her train of thought that she didn't even notice that Miroku was babbling about what their life was going to be like.

"We're going to get married and have lots and lots of children. I would like about 10 or 20 or more if you want..."**(SLAP)**

"What the hell!!" Sango screamed.

"We can always settle for a little less. Anthing for you my love." Miroku said, smiling stupidly and holding his cheek that was now red with a hand print.

"You lecher, Let's get one thing straight, ok. I'm not your love, I'll never be your love, and I don't want to be your love. And you don't love me so please do us both a favor and stop saying that you do. You just think I'm another one of those girls with a pretty face, a body to die for and who knows. Probably looking for another quick screw. Well news flash baby, I'm not like that so quit now while your ahead." Miroku stared at her for awhile. Then he bent down on one knee and said his famous line...

"Sango will you bare my children." Sango looked at him for a second like he had lost his dam mind.**(SLAP)**

"Did you not here a word I said."

"Yes but I think that you are just playing hard to get." Sango just stared at him.

"Miroku, did you fall on your head?"

"Only when I saw you and your beauty hit me like a pile of bricks."

"Spare me."

"But Sango..." He rubbed her ass.**(SLAP)**

"But Sango nothing. And get off me."

"Why when we can just lay on the bed smiling and warm and in love." Sango blushed.

"Ah thanks but I'll pass."

"We can have a pleasurable time together."

"Ew... no get off me." She shouted as she pushed him.

"You know, your adorable when you blush."

"What??"

"And your cute when you angry."

"Huh??"

"I hope to get you this angry and aggressive when we're making love." Now she's angry. Not even angry. Furious, mad as hell. So mad that steam was coming out of her ears.

"How many times do I have to freaking slap you." **(SLAP)**

"It was worth the pain."

"I should slap you again just for the heck of it."

"You don't have to at all just go with it." He tried to hold her waist until she pushed him back.

"Miroku, you better get it through your thick ass skull that I don't want you."

"You say that now Sango but I will have you." Miroku smiled.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won-" Miroku cut her off with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Being cautious of her inguries, he carefully laid her back down against the bed. He was in pure heaven. Her lips were so soft and moist. He could stay like this forever if he had a choice. Even though he already kissed her once it was so different then what he was doing now. This kiss was much deeper. Not just and barely touching peck but what lovers would do. _Lovers._ He thought. _I like the sound of that. And I love the choice of lip gloss that she has on. Taste kind of like cherries. I wish to taste more cherries later on._ Miroku was indeed enjoying himself.

Sango on the other hand, was thinking the exact opposite... at least trying to. First off, she was trying to break free, but unfortunately couldn't. She tried her hardest but one of her wrist was broken from that dam demon Sesshomaru. And Miroku held on to her other one that kind of hurt but not all that. _This is not fair nor is it right._ Sango thought. _He's only doing this because I can't defend myself... Ya know this isn't that bad-woah were did that come from?? No I'm not thinking this. Dammit I wish he wasn't goregous._ Soon, Sango stopped struggling and let Miroku touch and kiss her. She really didn't feel like fighting any more. She was tired, hurt, and wanted to go home and be with her father and little brother. She wanted to be safe again and he was making it better for her a little. And he was a good a good kisser... a very good kisser. His lips were soft, and he was gentle when he kissed her.

"Sango... so beautiful." Miroku whispered, as he broke the kiss and started to kiss on her neck. _This does feel nice._ Sango thought. _But weird. And good. But strange. Oh dam I'm so confused._ She was interupted when Miroku pressed his hot lips against Sango's in another heated.

"Miroku..." She moaned. Miroku liked the way she moaned out his name.

Beep Beep Beep...

Just then Miroku's cell phone went off. He got off of Sango for a second to see he got a text message from Sesshomaru.

_We got a new delievery. Meet us in the parking lot in 5 minutes. Bring your gun in case things go wrong._

Unknown to Miroku, Sango read the whole thing. Miroku got up went to his dresser and pulled out his gun. Sango stared at him with widened eyes.

"Your not really going to kill people are you?" She asked.

"I have to do what I have to do."

"Did you.. I mean have you ever killed people before." Miroku saw the concern in her eyes.

"Yes, and I might do more tonight." Tears streamed down Sango's eyes.

"Please don't cry my sweet." He kissed her on her lips again. He was surprised that she kissed back.

"This is the life I choose. Don't cry for me. You will stain your beautiful face."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." He kissed her fore-head then left. Sango was very confused. _How did he make me care for him after one kiss._ She thought. _I hope Rin and Kagome are ok._ She laid down on the bed, her thoughts running wild until she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Kagome & Inuyasha

_Recall: "Everyone one puts on a front for different people when that's not how they act. Like you when you're with me. First you're mean, then you're kind and gentle and-" Inuyasha smiled._

_"You think I'm gentle?" Kagome blushed._

_"Um well I-" She was about to finish when she was cut off by Inuyasha's hot lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. _

Chapter 8: Kagome & Inuyasha

Kagome was all alone in her room for at least 2 hours. During this time, she was thinking about the uneventful thing that has happened 2 her. It wasn't fair that of all people in the intire world, in the intire universe that Kagome and her friends were the ones to get kidnapped by a gang and get stuck with three discusting perves. She got good grades she was nice and pleasant to everyone she met, so why did this have to happen to her. Inuyasha left her for he had other business to attend to. At least that's what he said before leaving Kagome a small gift on her lips.

_Flashback Begins:_

_"You think I'm gentle?" Kagome blushed_

_"Um well I-" She was about to finish when she was cut off by Inuyasha's hot lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss._

_Kagome's mind was running wild, her head was spinning. This was not and I mean absolutely not suppose to be happening to her. Well, sure he has kissed her before so this should be old news, but that was only on the neck, her shoulder, her cheeks, never in life on the lips. And when there was already a spark between them, him kissing her just made it bigger and bigger. She... she liked it. She liked it alot. I mean would you enjoy it if this was your first kiss. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Kagome Higurashi, 18 years of age, and Inuyasha just took her first kiss._

_And it was a good kiss. Hell it was a great kiss. It was apparent to Kagome that Inuyasha knew what he was doing. And he's soft lips,they felt beautiful, my God did they felt like heaven to her. Inuyash gently laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. It was more than obvious that Kagome didn't mind for she was kissing him back. _

_"Kagome," Inuyasha moaned out, as he slipped his hands under her shirt. He was definately enjoying himself, no doubt about it. He had always dreamed about touching Kagome like this and he didn't want to ruin the moment any time soon. He then deepened the kiss by sucking her bottom lip very gentle, but very demanding. Kagome gasped which gave Inuyasha the perfect oppurtunity to allow his tonge to invade her mouth. _

_This was the most wonderful feeling anyone was giving Kagome. She felt Inuyasha's hands on her stomach and she felt sparks. He was being gentle with her and took his time. And she liked how he could be so smooth about it. Inuyasha broke the kiss and nipped and sucked on her neck. Everything felt so right and felt so good. There was nothing that Kagome could think of doing besides being with him doing this with him. Suddenly something very important popped up into her mind. _

_**Rin, Sango, the gun, Inuyasha, oh God, what am I doing?**_

_After those thoughts came, Kagome immediately pushed Inuyasha off. Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. He then saw that her eyes were red and she looked mad as hell._

_"Meme, what's the matter?" He asked trying to kiss her again, but Kagome pushed him away once more._

_"No more." She said._

_"What??" He asked._

_"No more, I'm done playing around with you."_

_"Kagome, baby is there something?"_

_"Who do you think you are Inuyasha??" She asked._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You think you can just threating me using my friends as blackmail and all of a sudden you can just have your way with me any time you feel like it."_

_"No, I want to do this because we both have the same feelings for each other. And I'm willing to give you that feeling that you desire."_

_"That's not what I want." Inuyasha sighed._

_"Look do you want an apology. Ok I'm are you satified?" He tried to kiss her again but, she pushed him away, got off the bed and stood there with a serious look._

_"Do you think this is funny Inuyasha? It's not you could've killed my friends."_

_"Kagome," Inuyasha began, walking torwards Kagome,"There's nothing I can do to change it." He tightly put his arms around her waist, "Put there are a couple things I can do that will make you forgive me baby. I'm willing to give it to you right here and now." He softly kissed Kagome on the side of her neck._

_"Inuyasha," She whispered._

_"Yes Meme."_

_"You discust me." She once again pushed him away. Inuyasha was getting mad._

_"Oh come on Kagome. What's wrong with you?"_

_"What's wrong with me Inuyasha. No the question is what's wrong with you? I'm not going to let you have your way with me after what you caused me."_

_"Well that didn't stop you before, when I was kissing you, you didn't stop me. When I was touching you, you didn't pull away. You just took it because you wanted it." _

_**(SLAP)**_

_"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm some common slut Inuyasha." Inuyasha's hand was on the cheek where she slapped him, and she slapped him hard. It took a minute for Inuyasha to realize what happened but when he did, his eyes looked cold as ice and was slightly red with anger. _

_Kagome was a little frightened at the thought of him being mad at her, for she did not know what was to come of it. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pushed her into the wall._

_"What do you take me for Kagome? You think you can just go around slapping people when ever the hell you feel like it??" Kagome didn't have an answer. Well she wasn't expecting this. Inuyasha hit the wall next to her face, causing her to flinch._

_"Answer my damn question Kagome."_

_"I-I..." Tears came from her eyes. Inuyasha sighed heavily and his eyes went from blood red to the beautiful gold._

_"Stop crying Kagome." He kissed her lips. Kagome nodded_

_"Well, talk about this later. Right now I must leave. We just got a new delivery tonight and I don't want to miss it. But I'll be back soon." He kissed her one last time on her lips before walking out the door._

_Flashback Ends:_

Now Kagome was having small images of what happened in her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. Ice cream, children, shopping, movies, anything. But, all thoughts landed back on Inuyasha. _It's not fare._ She thought. _Why won't he just leave me alone._ Her fingers touched her lips and she softly smiled to herself. Kagome then shook her head. _No, not again. I can't love him ever again. He'll just end up hurting me. Plus he says he's still going to get me back for slapping him. I wonder how he's going to punish me. I just hope he doesn't do anything to my friends._ Just then, she heard the door open and new instantly that Inuyasha was there. She hoped he wasn't still mad at her for slapping him earlier.

Inuyasha then looked up at Kagome and chuckled. It was an evil chuckle that made her shiver in fear and clutched herself tighter. Her eyes still closed of course and her back facing him. She definately didn't want to know what he was thinking about. Even when she looked scared, she was still attractiveto Inuyasha. But she was scared of him which he didn't want. Smiling he walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Hello Meme," He whispered kissing her shoulder. She nodded.

"Now that's not very nice baby. I give you a greeting and you nod without so much as a small glance." Inuyasha took her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes.

"And I'm still mad about that slap you gave me."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled. "But you deserved it." Her and her big mouth. Inuyasha's smile dimmed.

"Come again??" He growled.

"You should have never touched me the way you did."

"I'll touch you however I damn well please Meme."He put his arms around her waist. She began to struggle but he was too strong for her. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me. You belongto me and I can do to you whatever I wish.

"You will do no such thing." She shouted. "Get off me you jerk." Once again she slapped him. Kagome's eyes began to water of fear because he looked made as hell.

"Get up!!" Instead of waiting for her, he dragged her up forcefully. Kagome was sobbing softly. Inuyasha tried his best to ignore it.

"Why do you try to make me mad all the time?" He pushed her on the floor then dragged her back up by her hair. "Do you enjoy me being in your face? Do you enjoy me hurting you the way I do?" Kagome shook her head but said nothing.

"Answer me!!"

"No!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha cut her with his nails across her neck.

"Yell at me again." He whispered as he forcefully dug his claws into her shoulder blade causing her to bleed even more.

"Yell at me again, wench!!" Kagome was whimpering, tears falling from her brown. Inuyasha couldn't control it any longer. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Why do you make me hurt you." Kagome was quiet as he continued. "You just make me so mad, and I can't control my actions." Kagome finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha...I don't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I'm sorry Kagome, forgive me."

"It's ok, I will." She would say anything just so he won't hit her again.

"Kagome I love you. I love you." He kept whispering it over and over until he fell asleep in her arms. Kagome's head did a complete 360. Her cheeks were heated, her chest was thumping, her eyes were sparkling, and the man she feared was in his arms. _He loves me. He really loves me._ She thought as she too fell asleep.


	9. Missing

_Recall: "Kagome I love you. I love you." He kept whispering it over and over until he fell asleep in her arms. Kagome's head did a complete 360. Her cheeks were heated, her chest was thumping, her eyes were sparkling, and the man she feared was in his arms. He loves me. He really loves me. She thought as she too fell asleep._

Chapter 9: Missing

It was about 6:30 in the morning and Kagome's been awake for about an half an hour. She really couldn't fall asleep because one, Inuyasha had is arms around her, two he told her he loved her which was a shocker, and three, she was really worried about her mom, grandfather, and little brother. It was quite obvious that they were worried about her. Seriously, she's been missing for two days with out so much as a phone call. Well the remote to the television was on the dresser next to her, s she decided to see if they were talking about her on the news. She turned to channel six, and sure enough they were.

_**The News Report:**_

_**"This is Tom with your 6:30 report. And we have more to cover after this news from Laura. Laura??"**_

_**"Thank you Tom."**_

_**BREAKING NEWS: Two nights ago, three teenage girls by the names of Kagome Higurashi, Sango Lee, & Rin Chang went missing after coming home from the movies. At first police expected it to be a runaway case. That is until local neighbors say that around seven o'clock that night, that they heard gun shots and/or women screaming.**_

_**Witness 1: I was outside on my porch with my cat, when I heard the sounds of shots going off. It's not really familar around here but I have heard them before so thought nothing of it. Then I heard 3 screams that sounded like little girls. I didn't know what was happening so I left it alone. **_

_**Witness 2: I was walking my dog around and I saw that there was blood. So I went dow the alley and saw this dead body of a man. I looked around to see if there were anymore dead bodies, but there wasn't. So I called the police and they picked him up.**_

_**Witness 3: I was coming home from the store and I see three girls walking down the street. I think oh no harm in them, they ain't bothing nobody and go inside. I put my groceries away and I hear what sounded like gun shots. So I went out side again. I just see the same three little girls running. Then I saw what looked like grown men chasing after them. I called the police and explained what I saw and heard.**_

_**In any case Tom teenagers' families and friends are deeply upset. All explaining the good life their daughters have and how much they each care for them deeply. And all say that there is no way that their daughters run away. It turns out that their daughters get a lot of love and attention. They all believe it was a kidnapping process.**_

_**Kagome's mom: My little girl would never run away from home. And neither would her friends. She loves it here, and she's a good student and a good child. Why would anyone want to do this to them? Why would they do this to us? She needs to be back with her family and come back home where she belongs.**_

_**Sango's dad: My Sango and her friends have been friends for about 12 years and they all like it here very much. Her mother died when she was young but she doesn't let the pain show. She's always been very friendly and sweet. I can't believe anybody would try and hurt my little girl.**_

_**Rin's mom: Somebody had to have kidnapped my child and her friends. Rin lives a good life, she never get abused and I never push her away. I love her so much, that's my only child. She's my baby. She always gets loved when she's home with me and her father. There's no way she ran away.**_

_**There you have it Tom, in other news.....**_

Kagome turned the TV off because she was heartbroken. She didn't relize that they missed her that much, and how bad it affected her to watch it. Not knowing if she would ever see her mom again. She tried to bet up to take a breather, but found that quite difficult to accomplish. For you see, Inuyasha had his arms rather tightly around Kagome. _Well isn't this just lovely?_ She thought as she tried to get away from Inuyasha.

First Kagome tried to scoot away from Inuyasha. That didn't do any good because all he did was scoot closer to her. She tried to twist her body and push him off. All he did was hold on to her and put his head into her neck. She tried to put his arms on his side but they always seemed to go back on her waist. _Ok this isn't working. What's wrong with him?_ Kagome's thoughts where interupted when Inuyasha's lips came down on hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip a little then opened his eyes. _I so hate to admit it, but his eyes are beautiful._ She thought. Inuyasha smiled at her then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Kagome blushed.

"Good morning beautiful." Inuyasha said, stroking her hair.

"H-hi Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well you don't seem happy to see me. Tell me something, why were you crying Meme??" He asked getting up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sure you don't. I'm gonna get in the shower.... you're welcome to join me if you want." Kagome gave him a 'have you lost your mind' look. Inuyasha laughed.

"It was only a suggestion." He said before he left into the bathroom.

_Meanwhile_

Sango was up for a while now. When she woke up, Miroku was there to greet her. She got a quick shower and changed out of her other clothes and put on some new ones the guys were 'oh so fortunate' to buy. Even though it was a size too small and too tight. After she was done dressing... and slapping Miroku for touching her, she was lead into what looked like the living room where she saw six other guys and Rin with Seshomaru.

"Rin!!" Sango yelled as she ran to give her friend a hug, and she did.

"Sango, I was so worried about you." Rin looked back at the guys to see that they were a good distance away before she whispered to Sango, "Do you have any idea what's going??"

"I have no idea Rin," Sango whispered back, "But have you seen Kagome anywhere."

"Do you honestly think that I can't hear your conversation." They both heard Sesshomaru say. Both girls gulped. "Even though I could barely make out, I can still hear you." Sesshomaru smiled as he walked up to Rin. He went to go touch her cheek but Sango stood in front of her. "How cute," Sesshomaru said amused. "But to answer your question Rin, Kagome is fine and she'll be with us in a few minutes....that is, if Inuyasha can control himself." After those words left his mouth, Rin & Sango looked at each other for a second before walking back to the rooms to find Inuyasha's room. To bad for them there were six men blocking the door to the hall way.

"Please ladies, Sesshomaru was just playing around." Miroku said. "Kagome is fine... & I do mean fine." Miroku smiled for a second until.....

**(POW)**

"Stupid pervert." A voice said, after giving Miroku a punch to the head.

"Inuyasha, what was that for??" Inuyasha looked a little pissed and Kagome was red all over from the compliment. Rin and Sango gave her each a hug.

"Kagome are you ok??" Sango asked. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Ofcourse I am Sango."Kagome said.

"Did Inuyasha try anything with you??" Rin asked.

"Besides sexually harassed me, nope nothing really." Kagome looked back to Inuyasha to see him staring at her, like a lost puppy needing comfort from his owner. Kagome blushed then turned the other way facing Rin and Sango again. She also saw that all the guys were discusing some important matter but wondered what it was.

"Did any of you to see the news this morning?" Kagome asked. Tears went down their eyes, as of saying yes.

"I miss my mom, she looked really scared." Rin said. Sango took Rin's hand in hers.

"We're gonna be alright Rin. We're gonna get out of here and see them again." Rin smiled slightly.

Suddenly, the girls saw the guys coming toward them.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said. He went to grab Rin until Kagome stopped him.

"Oh no. I don't think so. Where are you taking her?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome for a split second.

"**I** am not taking **her** anywhere. **We** are taking you **girls** down town. The Southside of Tokyo."

"And may I ask why?"

"No, you may not."

"Well isn't that just to bad, why??" Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"No need to say anything Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said before picking Kagome up over his shoulder.

"Oh come on not this again. Put me down already." Rin and Sango would've helped but they were blocked off by the other guys. Kagome saw Inuyasha and herslef go into an elevator. When the door closed, he put her down.

"Inuyasha what are yo-" She was caught off by Inuyasha's lips. _Oh God!!!_ She thought as he deepen the kiss. He put her hands around his neck, she kept them in place. He pushed her against the wall before he pressed the down button. They were on the tenth floor, they would have awhile before they reached the first. Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately, and rested his hands on her hips. It felt wonderful to her. Despite how she felt about Inuyasha, his kisses would ease all the pain. Inuyasha left her lips and went down to her neck and deeply inhaled her scent.

"God Kagome, what do you do to me?" Inuyasha moaned out. Without thinking, Kagome brought him into another kiss. She didn't care what his reaction would be, she wanted no more then to feel his hands all around her and his lips against her. Inuyasha was indeed shocked at her behavior, but pleased from the results. But he knew he had to stop, for he would not be responsible for his actions. Inuyasha pulled away then looked into Kagome's chocolate eyes. They were so beautiful, and held so much emotion. Inuyasha his flashed red for a second. He pecked her one more time on the lips before bringing his lips to her pressure point.

"This will hurt for a second." He whispered.

"Wha-" She felt pain on her shoulder, blood seeping through before she blanked out.


	10. Questions

_Recall: Inuyasha pecked her one more time on the lips before bringing his lips to her presure point. _

_"This will hurt for a second." He whispered._

_"Wha-" She felt pain on her shoulder, blood seeping through before she blanked out._

Chapter 10: Questions

After about two hours, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with Sango's eyes filled with tears.

"W-what happened?" Kagome asked getting up. "My neck feels like someone stabbed me a hundred times near my shoulder."

"Oh Kagome!!" Both Rin and Sango said hugging her.

"We were so worried about you." Sango said.

"Sango, where are we??" Kagome asked, looking at her surroundings. It was obvious that they were in a truck. That way nobody could see them through out the windows.

"They put us in a truck so nobody could see who we were. And so we couldn't signal anybody for help." She said.

"Well isn't this wonderful." Kagome sighed. "Well it looks like we'll have to find another way to get out of this little situation."

"Never mind that Kagome." Rin said. "Right now, we need to know what happened between you and Inuyasha." Kagome looked at Rin confused.

"Kagome you need to tell us. We're your best friends no matter what. And we won't judge the decisions that you make." Sango added.

"What are you guys talking about. You're really scaring me." Kagome said. Rin and Sango sighed.

"When you and Inuyasha came back, you had blood all over you, and you were knock out. You don't remember at all what happened?" Rin asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No I don't. Will one of you please tell me?" She cried. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and put it where the two puctured holes were. Kagome's eyes widened with unbelieveable shock.

"How did you get this Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I know he did not..." Tears were coming down her eyes.

"Kagome we're so sorry."

"He....he...." Kagome just cried. Sango held onto her

"Do you know what started all this?" Kagome shook her head.

"I don't remember anything at all Rin."

"Kagome, honey. It's plain and simple. He marked you as his property." After those words left her lips, she cried louder and harder.

"H-how c-could he d-do this to m-me? W-why me?? W-what did I e-ever do to d-desevere this???" Sango shushed her, while patting her back.

"It's ok Kagome," She said. "He didn't mate you that's the good thing about it."

"Sango's right Kagome. The scar will easily vanish in a couple of months. That is..." Kagome had Rin's full attention.

"If what Rin? Tell me."

"We'll first off did you have sex with him."

"WHAT!!! Of course not."

"Ok that's good. But...um...there's one other little detail."

"And what would that be??"

"Are you in love with him?" Kagome looked down.

"Why do you ask Rin??"

"Well, it takes longer for it to go away then. Maybe years, decades."

"So I have to put up with two holes on my neck for a dam 10 YEARS!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Only if you're in love with him." Sango said calmly.

"But that's the thing Sango, I am in love with him." She cried. Both Rin and Sango stared at her with sorry eyes.

"Are you serious Kagome." Rin asked.

"Yes, but I hate him. I hate his guts, I hate what he's become, I hate what he's done to me, I hate that he threatened my two best friends, I hate the way he can get me to do things I don't want to do, I hate the way he makes me feel. But I'm in love with him. I can't help it. I'm in love with Inuyasha, and I hate myself for it."

_Meanwhile in a black escalade....._

"So Yash, you finally marked the human wench, huh?" Sesshomaru asked while driving in front of the truck that the girls are in. Inuyasha smirked.

"So you smelt her scent on me, have you Sesshomaru??" Inuyasha replied.

"Yep."

" Seriously, it was obvious you are in love with her." Miroku said

"Who said I was in love with her??" Inuyasha said, defending himself

"Come on Yash. It was quite obvious when you found out who she was. How the little girl bloomed into a lady, old feelings took place and new ones as well. And by old feelings I mean the love you had for her. New feelings are stronger then the old ones." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was getting irratated.

"Oh, and don't forget, every time the lovely Kagome gets hurt, you always have a sad look in your eyes like you want to hold her and make all the pain go away." Miroku laughed.

"Oh shut up you idiots. You guys don't know anything."

"The whole gang knows you marked her because you love her." Miroku teased.

"I just marked her so no one can get their hands on her when we arrive." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, because you want the little vixen to yourself." Sesshomaru said.

"Well gee, if you guys wanna go there fine. Like the way I saw how you couldn't get your hands off Rin, Sesshomaru." That got him quiet. "Tell me something, did you seduce her to make her behave herself, or maybe she seduced you to make you look like a lost puppy. And, when you beat the hell out of her, I could've sworn I saw a hint of regret. And I think that you wanted us to keep Kagome in my room and Sango in Miroku's so you could have your way with Rin. I wonder if any other human wench ever got to you like that. Has this ever happened before??" Sesshomaru growled. "And Miroku. Please don't get me started."

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Give me a break."

"Nope, just like Sango was saying no when you asked her to bare your children. The biggest player in the book wants only one girl to bare his kids. You always ask girls once to bare your children. Answer this, why do you keep asking her? Maybe she's the real deal." Miroku glared at him. "Let's not forget the ever so clever, 'Sango my love'. And when Sesshomaru said we had to leave for a new package, you seemed a bit eager to go back to your room. And let's rememer how often you touch her ass. Sure you do it to all attractive girls but come on. With her it's like she's the drug and you're the the addict. And I don't think there's no rehab in the universe that can help you and your addiction." Miroku just sat back in his seat. "So if you two would like to talk about me, you better check yourselves." Sesshomaru and Miroku didn't say anything. "But to let the record known, I do love Kagome. But, I'm not the only one of us that's in love." And with that, the rest of the drive was quiet.

A couple of hours later, the girls were asleep. Dreaming about being home, with their family, with each other, until...

**HONK**

_SCREAMS_

Sesshomaru beep the horn of the truck to get the girls attention.

"Just to let you wenches know, you can't ask people for help around this area. Because they really don't care. You'll be lucky if nobody rapes you around here." He said. The girls gulped. Kagome wasn't worried about that though. She just wanted to stay as far away from Inuyasha as possible. When they got out of the truck, they looked up to see a nice hotel. It was tall, big, not real fancy, but real clean. When they went to the counter, there stood who looked like the manger. He was tall, had long black hair into a pony- tail and blue eyes.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Miroku..." He stopped for a second to look at Inuyasha. "...mutt."

"Mangy- wolf." Inuyasha spat back. It was more then obvious that they all knew each other.

"Koga, Inuyasha must you two always fight." Miroku asked. Koga wasn't paying attention though, because he was too busy paying attention to Kagome. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Kagome was shocked at his actions. And he was doing this in public. Everyone else looked at Inuyasha to see he was pissed off.

"Miss, I'd like to know your name. To be in the presence of an angel is a moment that should be cherished." Kagome blushed. He was sweet and handsome.

"My name's Kagome." She said smiling. Inuyasha was getting angrier by the minute. Why was she letting Koga touch her but she won't let him get within two inches near her.

"Well Kagome, you are a rare beauty that shouldn't be thrown aside. I'd love to take you out to dinner tonight." Before Kagome had a chance to reply, Inuyasha stepped between them.

"Don't even think about it ya puny wolf. Didn't you forget about your fiance, you know, the one reason that you quit the gang." Kagome was upset that Koga was hitting on her and he's engaged, but more upset that Inuyasha was getting into her affairs. _Jealous much._ She thought.

"Please. We're only together because it's arranged, and there's no way of getting out of it. If we weren't then the lovely Kagome would be all mine." Koga winked at her. Kagome just looked away blushing as Rin and Sango chuckled.

"Whatever just give us the keys to our damn rooms."

"Gladly mutt- face." Koga said and tossed him the 6 keys all connected. "Be seeing you beautiful, and I can't wait for the chance." He kissed her hand and again, before Inuyasha forcefully grabbed her arm, dragging her away. Inuyasha tossed the other keys to Sesshomaru before going inside with Kagome. And she was upset because they shared the room together. The room was well furnished. Right now they were in what looked like the living room, she guessed the other room was the bed room which she hoped had two beds. She looked at Inuyasha who was trying to calm down although his eyes were flashing red.

"What the hell was that Kagome??" He asked.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Don't play dumb wench, why the hell were you letting Koga flirt and feel you."

"Why do you care anyways??" Kagome didn't feel like crying but couldn't help it.

"Because you belong to me!!"

"I don't belong to nobody especially not you, ya jerk!!" Inuyasha back handed her into the wall, making her fall.

"Yes the fuck you do!! You belong to me and no one else. You better learn quick."

"WHY!!!" Kagome stood up and yelled. "Why are you doing this to me!! Why won't you leave me alone!! Why do you hit me when you're mad!! Why did you have to mark me your property!! Why do you have to love me and most importantly, WHY THE FUCK DO I LOVE YOU BACK WHEN ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE ME PAIN!!!!" Kagome slid on the ground sobbing while Inuyasha looked shocked. She just said that she loved him. Returned the feelings he felt for so long. All he did was hurt and abuse her. _No..i-it can't be._ He thought. _She doesn't really love me she just wants me to stop hitting her. Nobody ever did love me. But, I'll never let her go, even if we die, she'll still belong to me. She's mine and nothing will change that._ Kagome continued to cry. Inuyasha just sat next to her, and held her in his arms, kissing her. She hated this man, then why is she letting him kiss her and hold her? Why is she enjoying his touch? Why is it that she hates him, but loves him? So many questions that need to be answered.


	11. More Trouble

_Recall: Kagome slid on the ground sobbing while Inuyasha looked shocked. She just said that she loved him. Returned the feelings he felt for so long. All he did was hurt and abuse her. __**No..i-it can't be. **__He thought.__** She doesn't really love me she just wants me to stop hitting her. Nobody ever did love me. But, I'll never let her go, even if we die, she'll still belong to me. She's mine and nothing will change that. **__Kagome continued to cry. Inuyasha just sat next to her, and held her in his arms, kissing her. She hated this man, then why is she letting him kiss her and hold her? Why is she enjoying his touch? Why is it that she hates him, but loves him? So many questions that need to be answered._

Chapter 11: More Trouble

_With Rin _

After Inuyasha dragged Kagome away in his room, Sesshomaru assigned other rooms to the rest of the guys. Sadly, Rin got stuck with Sesshomaru once again. _Why am I always with him?_ Rin asked herself. When they entered the room, they were in the living room which was next to the kitchen. Rin immediately went on the couch to sit down and think for a while. She rubbed her temples while thinking, _There are about 8 or 9 guys in this gang. Why is it that I'm always stuck with this fool?_ She looked up to see Sesshomaru on the opposite side of her, cleaning out his gun.

"Is something on your mind Rin?" He asked. "Or is there another reason why you are staring at me?"

"Look dude," Rin started, "Why do I always gotta be put in a room with you?" Sesshomaru growled at her. She gulped. "That's ok it's none of my bussiness." Sesshomaru pulled out a cigar and lit it. Rin looked at him discusted as he inhaled.

"Do you really have to smoke that now? I mean that's just gross." He puffed out the smoke and smiled.

"Does me smoking annoy you?"

"Well yeah, because-"

"Deal with it." He growled, taking another puff out of it. Rin glared at him.

"Asshole," She whispered barely hearable. As soon as the word left her mouth, he stood her up and was in her face in a blink of an eye.

"Would you like to repeat that bitch?" He whispered.

"I didn't say anything." Sesshomaru smirked, leaned down and peck her on the lips. Leaving her mouth slightly opened.

"That's what I thought wench." He gave her ass a hard slap before walking out the door. Rin looked shocked.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked herself.

_With Sango_

When Sango and Miroku entered the room, she decided to check the bedroom to see how many beds there was. It's ashame really because there was only 1 bed. _I feel sorry for the guys that have to share a room._ Sango thought. She layed down on the king sized bed having a relaxing moment until Miroku came in and sat next to her.

"Wow Sango, I didn't think you were this forward but I'm willing if you are." Sango sat up and slapped him.

"That's stupid Miroku. If I wanted to do that, I would've said, 'Miroku would you like us to sleep together?'"

"Well I was going to be a gentlemen and sleep on the couch but if you insist."

"What? No I-" She was cut off with Miroku's lips. Sango didn't know why she was shocked at this, cause this wasn't the first time that he kissed her. A couple seconds later, Miroku broke the kiss.

"Why don't you relax my love? We have to go somewhere later on." He said getting up.

"But we just got here. Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"We have to make a new deal with the local gang. Sesshomaru doesn't trust you three ladies by yourselves. To be honest, nor would I." Sango glared at him. "Well we wouldn't want you to run off." _He's right though._ She thought. _If they left me by myself, I'd be out of here looking for help._ She sighed knowing she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Miroku kissed her again.

"Rest Sango, I'll be back to come get you ok?" She nodded and he left. _Well I am kind of tired, and this bed is comfortable._ She yawned before sleeping.

_With Kagome_

Kagome was whimpering, tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. Inuyasha was still holding her, kissing her neck. A few minutes later, Kagome leaned in Inuyasha's arms and started to calm down. She didn't know why, but it felt so safe when he was being so nice to her and holding her in his arms. Inuyasha kissed her fore- head and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I really am." Inuyasha whispered.

"No you're not Inuyasha." Kagome stated boldly.

"I am sorry. I really don't like hitting you. I just can't help myself sometimes. I've been this way longer then I can remember."

"If only I didn't leave you, we..." She stopped herself. What she was about to say was '...we would be together happy, and safe in each others arms. With only the power of love protecting us.' It sounds cheezy but that's how she felt. But she didn't want Inuyasha to know that.

"We what Kagome?" He asked.

"We...we would be... having fun together. Not doing something like this." Inuyasha smiled at her. He could tell she was lying, but didn't say anything about it.

"Yea, we could be much more then this." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome let him, as she wrapped her arms around him. He was about to deepen the kiss, but Kagome broke it.

"Inuyasha, I... I have to tell you something." He stroked her cheek.

"What is it Meme? What ever it is, I won't hit you, I promise." He kissed her on the lips again. Kagome nodded, finally having some confidence in her.

"Ok, Inuyasha, honestly I've come to realize that for some strange reason I really do l-" Kagome was interupted by a long vibrating noise. Inuyasha looked at his phone to see a text message from Sesshomaru.

_It's time to go now. Bring Kagome. Meet us in the lobby. And if we see Koga, don't attack him. That is, if you can handle it._

Inuyasha growled at the last statement.

"Let's go Kagome." He said getting up.

"Where are we going?" She asked following him. Her voice sounded a little disappointed. She was about to tell him she was in love with him and now look. Even though she already told him awhile ago, she wanted it to be she whispering it in his ear, not her screaming it out like he was 5 yards away from her.

"We're going to make a deal with the local gang. You girls have to come with us though. Sesshomaru doesn't really trust you."

"Oh, ok."

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh... um that. Well I... I'll tell you later." Inuyasha nodded and kissed her on the lips again.

"Ok Meme." Kagome just smiled a little as they went to the lobby.

_Skipping to the Main Part_

_When they arrived..._

They arrived at a club called 'The Shikon'. Kagome, Sango and Rin always wanted to check this place out, but couldn't because it was in the southern part of Tokyo. They lived on the eastern.

"Remember...." Sesshomaru began,"... say anything to anyone, and you'll all regret it." The girls nodded slowly, following them in. When they entered, the place was crowded and pumping.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, "Since we're here can we dance a little." Sesshomaru looked at her questionable.

"I don't think so." Rin looked at the girls. They nodded their heads as if saying 'keep asking'. Rin look at Sesshomaru with said puppy dog eyes.

"Please Sesshomaru." She asked kissing his cheek. Sesshomaru pushed her off gently.

"Fine, but speak to know one. Some of the guys will be watching you three to make sure you all don't leave." The girls squealed happily and ran into the crowd to get their groove on.

"Wow Sesshomaru, she's really got a leash on you." Miroku said, which gave him a quick blow to the head.

"Quiet monk, or i'll switch Sango out of your room and into some else's."

"Not funny, not funny at all." After that was said, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and two other guys went to the back of the club. Little did they know, there was trouble in the crowds.

After an hour of dancing, the girls got a little tired, and went to chill by the bar for a while.

"Hey girls," Rin started, "I gotta go to the ladies room."

"Oh you want us to come Rin?" Sango asked.

"No I'm good."

"Are you sure cause it's no problem."

"Yeah I'm sure. I just gotta get permission from dude over there." She pointed to one of the dudes in the gang. "I'll be back in a flash." She asked the guy if she could go to the bathroom, he nodded and pointed out the way, which was kinda stupid, cause there was a big sign that led to a hallway. Which said 'Restrooms'. She thanked him anyways and went to the bathroom. After she was done she went down the long narrow hallway, when about half way through she was stopped by a hand.

"Hey lil girl, what cha doing around here." Some dude with long hair, pale skin, and a perverted smirk said.

"Minding my business. So do you mind getting out of my way?" Rin tried to push her way away from him, but all he did was hold on to her arm, very tightly.

"Actually I do mind sweetie. Like I'm going to let you pass by with out giving me your name."

"It's Rin, now can you move please?" But he didn't move, he just held her arm tighter.

"That's a nice name Rin. A very nice name."

"Thanks." She couldn't budge, this was getting a little too creepy for her.

"My name's Muso, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He took her other and and kissed it. Rin felt discusted.

"That's nice, but I must be going now. Bye bye." She tried to slip out of his grasp but he crushed his body against hers.

"Why? We're just getting to know each other."

"I really don't want to get to know you. **At all**." Muso chuckled at her comment, leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I can make it worth your while." Before gently biting her earlobe. _Oh man this is not good. _

_With the other two...._

"Hey Kagome, I wonder where Rin is?" Sango said looking around.

"Yeah me to. She's probably all right. Remember those guys are everywhere watching us."

"Yeah you're right."(No she ain't) "It's kinda getting hot in here Kagome." She said fanning herself.

"Really, it's fine to me."

"Well I'm gonna go outside to take a breather."

"Ok, just make sure you tell the dude where you're going." Sango nodded and asked the guy by the door if she could go outside for a minute. He said it was fine with him, and let her out. And then said he would know if she left the area cause he could smell her. She just rolled her eyes and stood at the door. As she was thinking to herself, there was this light skin dude with long hair, smoking a cigarette. _God, this stuff smells awful. _She thought. _How can anyone inhale this stuff?? I wanted to get some fresh air, not bad air._ After debating with herself, she decided to go back inside and take the heat. But, that's not what happened. As she turned around to leave, the guy grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"A name would be nice honey." He said.

"Drop- dead."

"Now that's a strange name, I've never heard one like that. Your parents must've been drunk to give you a name like that." Sango glared at him.

"You mean like you are now?? No, I think they needed to be a little more drunk to be an asswipe like you."

"You're a little sassy bitch. I like that." _Of cousre he would. Why do I always attract the creepy ones??_ Sango thought. "My name's Onigumo."

"I don't recall caring." Onigumo, put one of his hands under her skirt.

"Well you're about to care honey." _Oh snap._

_Last but not least..._

"What the heck is taking them so long??" Kagome asked herself, still at the bar. Rin was gone for over 15 minutes, and Sango was gone for over 10 minutes. She was about to get up to see what the trouble was when a hand went around her waist. She looked up to see a guy with raven black hair, paled skin and red eyes which creeped her out. _This is just my week._ She thought._ Not only am I kiddnapped by demons, but some demon guy is about to hit on me._

"Hey baby, can I buy you a drink?" He asked. He looked like the kind of guy to put a date rape drug in your drink.

"No thanks I'm actually waiting for my friends." She responded, nervously looking around.

"I'm sure they're all right, you don't have to worry about them right now." His hands moved lower and lower.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself, sir."

"Sir? Baby, just call me Naraku."

"Ok, Naraku. Get your hands off me please." His hands finally reached her ass, and squeezed it.

"Hey dude! What's the matter with you?!?!" She shouted. Naraku leaned down to her ear.

"Baby if you scream like that again, and I'll cut that pretty little throat of yours." He took his claws and slowly went down her neck. Kagome shivered. Naraku smiled. "That's a good little girl." He whispered. _Oh my God this can't be happening_


	12. Venom Is Deadly

_"Hey dude! What's the matter with you?!?!" She shouted. Naraku leaned down to her ear._

_"Baby if you scream like that again, and I'll cut that pretty little throat of yours." He took his claws and slowly went down her neck. Kagome shivered. Naraku smiled. "That's a good little girl." He whispered._ _**Oh my God this can't be happening.**_

Chapter 12: Venom Is Deadly

After Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru left the meeting, they all felt something ominous in the air. It was nothing to freak out about but it was still something that they should be worried about, and wonder what's it doing here.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called about. "You smell that stench right?"

"Yes, I know exactly who it belongs to." Miroku looked around for anything mysterious when he noticed something.

"Um... guys, do you see the girls anywhere?" They were no where in sight. They knew they didn't leave because the demon brothers could still smell them. But, Sesshomaru, being a full demon, he could smell someone else with them.

"Yash," The guys turned around to see one of the guys that was in there gang, Hiten.

"What is it Hiten? Where are the girls??" He asked.

"Venom is here, and they got the girls." The guys were mad as hell, no one was to touch their property, especially not Venom. Well who is exactly is Venom?

The K-9 gang might be the most fearful gang in all Japan, but Venom was the most deadly. They kill for bussiness, or just for fun. Their motto is 'kill first and ask questions later.' Not to metion they had a reputation to kidnap lovely, sexy girls and keep them as pets, bedroom pets, or they just abuse them until they bleed to death. Then they look for new girls to torture and kill them. The Venom consist of three leaders, who are also brothers. Muso, Onigumo, and Naraku. Naraku is the oldest, the one who makes all the decisions and the smartest. Onigumo is the middle child, the toughest, and the meanest. Muso is the youngest, the most deadly, and the most perverted one. Not only were the the badest gang, they were enemies to the K-9. All because of family trouble. Naraku's dad, Toga, killed Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, for falling in love with the dog brothers' father, Tashio. Tashio morned over the Izayoi's death, so he killed Toga for revenge. Furious at the loss of their leader, Toga's gang killed Tashio. Sesshomaru was 18, Inuyasha was 4. This is what basically started the war between each other. Plus they wanted to be the best out of the best and they were getting in each other's way. The Venom gang had also affected Miroku because before he was born, Toga killed his father, who was Izayoi's cousin. So this would make Miroku second cousin to Inuyasha by blood. Miroku swore he'd avenge his father by protecting his title, and that's how he got into the gang life.

"Why the fuck didn't you do anything?!?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You told us before if we come in contact with Venom, leave them to you three." Hiten said. He knew he'd be in trouble for this later. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"I have no time for this. Sesshomaru, where the hell are they?" Sesshomaru sniffed around a little.

"The wench is near the bathroom, the slayer is outside, the miko is at the bar, I suggest we all get going before shit happens."

_Rin's Trouble_

Rin was getting a little scared with this guy all over her like he don't have any common sense. Or any home training. Dammit what is with guys these days?

"Why don't we find an empty room, and get better aquainted?" Muso said.

"Look Muso, was it, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm not interested."

"Don't worry, I can make you interested." He started sucking on her neck. It felt nothing like what Sesshomaru would do to her. Sesshomaru felt warm, nice, cuddly. This monster felt cold, discusting, nasty. She felt loved when Sesshomaru touched her, Muso was just acting on lust. Rin didn't like it.

"No, get off of me!!" She shouted. Muso stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Come, lovely Rin, let's find a room and have a good night."

"I said no," He laughed.

"It really doesn't matter what you say." He starting rubbing her chest harshly.

"That hurts, get off of me!!"Rin cried out in pain.

"Keep screaming Rin. It's like music to my ears."

"You're sick, and you're discusting."

"Once again, it doesn't matter what you think. I still have the upper hand." This was the end for her.

"Yes it does matter Muso. And I suggest you release her right now." A voice called out. It was luck. Pure wonderful, generous luck. Muso and Rin looked at the exit to see who it was.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said as she tried to get away, but Muso wasn't letting her go.

"Sesshomaru, good seeing you. It's been awhile don't you think."

"It matters not."

"Tell me, what business do you have with her?" Rin saw her chance to escape and took it. She pushed Muso off of her and ran into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, she nodded.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. You're in love with her." He growled and held onto her tightly. Rin was shocked that he didn't say 'no' or 'you're kidding'.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you with no hesitation." With that he dragged Rin away. Rin looked back to see Muso mouth 'I'll get you Rin.'

_Sango's Trouble_

"Can't you understand me you asshole?" Sango yelled, "Get the hell off!!!" Onigumo laughed at her attempt to escape him.

"I do understand you my dear, but do you understand me?" He leaned down to her level and whispered, "I want you, **now**."

"Tough luck, why don't you go find a nice whore to screw?"

"I already found one." Sango looked around.

"Where?"

"I'm looking at her." She glared at him.

"I don't see your mom anywhere." Onigumo forcefully grabbed her neck, his claws digging in her flesh. Blood was starting to seep though, but she was determined not to show fear.

"You little bitch. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and long, you'll be begging me to kill you."

"I don't think so. I need a guy with a dick, not a pussy." He had enough of her smart mouth. Onigumo raised his fist to punch her hard, but as she closed her eyes, the pain never came. She opened them to see Miroku standing in front of her and Onigumo looking pissed, but a little bit pleased.

"Miroku, long time no see. How's it been." Onigumo was playing around, like he usually liked doing.

"Oh it's been swell Onigumo, I'm sure you're busy though so we'll be on our way."

"On the contrary, me and this.... alluring woman were being quite friendly." He knew Miroku was attracted to Sango and some kind of way, now he was playing with his emotions.

"Onigumo, I'm only going to tell you this one time, stay away from Sango." She hit Miroku softly for saying her name.

"Oh so your name is Sango?" He asked.

"Dammit." Sango whispered in frustration.

"The name suits you, beautiful, lovely Sango." He tried to get closer to her but Miroku pushed him.

**"Stay away from Sango."** The whole time she's been with Miroku, she never, ever saw him angier. Even though this was not the most perfect situtation, she was actually getting turned on by how aggressive, and possessive he was. After his statement, Miroku took Sango back in side. Sango turned around to see Onigumo mouth 'Hard and long.' She turned her head in discust, very happy she was with her hero.

_Kagome's Trouble_

Kagome was scared out of her mind. Scary dude Naraku just threatened to kill her. It wasn't fair how her luck was turning out in one week. She was back in reality when she saw how close Naraku's face was to hers. Almost like he was gonna kiss her. She prayed to God he wouldn't.

"Why don't we get out of here, baby?" Naraku said.

"Um...no thanks." She said, trying to get away from him.

"Why not? I really want to get closer to you." He hugged her closer to his body. She could feel something really long and hard pressing against her. She was on the verge of crying.

"Well you see, I kind of already seeing someone."

"I'm sure he can't do the things I can do to you, and more." Kagome gulped.

"Well that maybe true, but I'm just gonna stay with him."

"I don't think so, you're coming with me. And you're gonna like it." His claws went back up to her neck in an attempt to pierce her skin.

"Please no, please." She pleaded.

"She's not going anywhere with scum like you." Both of them turned to see Inuyasha.

"If it isn't Inuyasha. How's your mom?" Inuyasha didn't look phased. Yes he really cared about his mother, but wasn't about to let Naraku get the better of him. Especially not in front of Kagome.

"Almost as well as your dad. I'd say she's doing alot better because, well we all know your dad's rotting in hell." (Don't mess with Inuyasha.) Naraku was mad at this statement.

"What are you doing here anyways Inuyasha? Can't you see I'm busy??"

"Don't worry about it. I'd appreciate if you let go of Kagome though." Naraku turned to her.

"This is the fool you're seeing??? You're much better off with me." Before Kagome had a chance to say anything, Inuyasha grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Did he hurt you Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"No I'm fine." She responded.

"You better watch out for your new lover mutt." Naraku said.

"And why is that, asshole?"

"Because she might end up like your mother." Inuyasha growled. How dare he say something like that about his Kagome. And poor Kagome had no idea why he was acting this way. _Wait a second, but isn't his mother dead?_ Kagome thought. _And how does he know about Inuyasha's mother. And most importantly, WHY THE HELL DOES HE WANT TO KILL ME!!! I didn't do anything wrong._

"You stay away from Kagome. Or you'll end up in hell." After that was said, he walked off with Kagome. _No one's ever gonna take Kagome away from me again._ Inuyasha thought. _I'll kill Naraku before I ever let that happen._ Wondering what he was doing, Kagome turned around to see Naraku licking his lips, hungarily, mouthing 'cya around.'

_The Ride to the Hotel_

The car ride was silent all the way through. The girls said nothing to the guys, the guys said nothing to the girls. Not a sound pasted through their lips. It was quite akward. The radio wasn't even playing. All they heard was each other breathing and the sound of the car driving. It was only a couple minutes until they were back at the hotel. Before they retired to their rooms. Inuyasha told the gang about their incounter and what was to happen next in their line of work. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

"Venom is eventually gonna find out that we kidnapped the girls." Inuyasha said.

"That's not good, cause knowing them, they'll probably blackmail us somehow." Miroku stated.

"Yash, to make up for my mistake, Manten and I can watch out to find out where Venom's location is and what they are up to." Inuyasha thought about it for a second.

"That would seem best. Alright Hiten, you got one chance to make up for what you did. Don't disappoint me." Hiten nodded.

"We need to know where they are, what their planning, and how we get their ass. Are you sure you two can handle it, alone."

"I asure you. We can do this Yash. Don't worry about it. We'll come back with the info and get out of there before they even know they've been spotted."

"Ok, and if it gets to be to much, you know what to use." Hiten nodded, pushing away part of his jacket to show off a gun.

"Ok, start on this tomorrow, get rest tonight."Inuyasha finished saying..

It's ashame the girls couldn't hear what was going on, they were still in the car. After about 30 minutes, the guys got them out and headed back to the rooms. Inuyasha told everyone where they would meet the next time, they nodded and went to their rooms. When Inuyasha closed the doors, Kagome immediately jumped on him, putting her arms around him and crying against his chest.

"Kagome? What-"

"I was so scared." She whispered. Inuyasha just embraced her and kissed her head.

"It's ok Kagome. He won't hurt you. He won't take you away from me."

"I-I...i-it was j-jus-"

"Shh. It's ok Kagome. Don't think about it anymore." Kagome nodded. This was the Inuyasha that she knew. The one from 12 years ago. The one that loved her and protected her from anything and anyone. She liked it. Inuyasha carried her bridal- style to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He was about to leave the room when she grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong" Kagome shook her head and started to cry again.

"Please, don't leave me." Inuyasha sat next to her and kissed her lips softly.

"I won't leave you Kagome, you have my word." She nodded as he kissed her passionately. His lips felt so soft, like rose petals. He sucked against her bottom lip gently, causing her to gasp and allowing his tongue inside of her mouth. Kagome kind of had this tingly feeling in her stomach as he kissed her. It was heaven. After about 5 minutes, he broke the kiss and laid down next to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"What is it Kagome??"

"I wanted to tell you that...I love you." Inuyasha sat up.

"Do you really mean that Kagome?" She nodded with a smile.

"Yes." He cupped her face with his hand.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." Once again he kissed her, it wasn't as long, but just as good. Maybe even better.

"I love you Meme."

"I love you to Yasha." She stuck her tongue out playfully as she fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha watched her sleep for awhile. _I'm so glad I have her._ He thought. _I wouldn't want it any other way._ A few minutes later, he to, fell asleep.


	13. Alone With Rin

_"Sesshomaru," Rin said as she tried to get away, but Muso wasn't letting her go._

_"Sesshomaru, good seeing you. It's been awhile don't you think."_

_"It matters not."_

_"Tell me, what business do you have with her?" Rin saw her chance to escape and took it. She pushed Muso off of her and ran into Sesshomaru's arms._

_"Are you ok?" He asked her, she nodded._

_"Oh my God, I can't believe it. You're in love with her." He growled and held onto her tightly. Rin was shocked that he didn't say 'no' or 'you're kidding'._

_"Touch her again, and I'll kill you with no hesitation." With that he dragged Rin away. Rin looked back to see Muso mouth __**'I'll get you Rin.'**_

Chapter 13: Alone With Rin

Rin couldn't believe what had just happened. First, that she was almost raped by some lunatic. Second, that Sesshomaru was, somewhat in love with her, she thought not really sure. Third, she's in deep shit all over again. That fucking asshole had no right to touch her the way he did. It was gross. Not to mention she was also surprised to learn that the same thing had happened to Kagome and Sango. This Venom business ain't no joke, it was some serious shit going on. But it was a good thing that they were all right. She wouldn't want her best friends to be hurt once again. They already have a problem, all three of them don't need any more complications.

When they reached the hotel, Inuyasha left with Kagome, and Miroku with Sango. It was just Rin alone with Sesshomaru. She seemed a bit more nervous entering the room with him. Maybe it was because she had a feeling he was actually in love with her. She knew that he liked her body and her attitude, but she thought it was just physical need. She never expected the 'Ice King' to be in love with a human. Especially since he acts mean towards her and talks down upon humans. Maybe it was just her imagination and her little fantasy world that was getting the best of her. Because, in reality, he couldn't stand her. She hoped.

"Rin," She heard, she looked up to see Sesshomaru, very close to her face. This caused her to blush.

"Um...y-yes?" She stuttered nervously.

"I laid out your night clothes on the bed, you can take a bath if you want. You did have a rough night after all. Maybe some warm, soothing water will... relax you." He whispered, as he gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. She shivered slightly, thinking, _Is he flirting with me??? Because it seems pretty obvious._ She blushed harder thinking about this. _No he's not flirting with me...h-he's just messing with my head._ She convinced herself.

"O-ok then. I won't be long." Rin said, as she quickly gathered her stuff, went into the bathroom. The bathroom looked a little fancy. The tiles were a tanish gold color and on top of them were red, soft, and furry rugs. The handles and racks were made of gold and the towels were either white or red. _I like this. It's cute._ She dropped her things and turned the 'warm' handle to the tub and let it fill up.

Rin slowly took her shirt off, only to find and rather nasty looking bruise on her upper arm. _It must have been when Muso grabbed me at the club_. She thought. _That dude was really creepy. It's a good thing Sesshomaru came when he did, other wise I don't know what would've happened. Maybe dead in an alley some... um... let's forget that day._Once rid of all of her clothes, she eased herself into the bath tub and began to think to herself again. Mostly about Sesshomaru.

It's been hours since Rin went into the bathroom and Sesshomaru was getting impacient. _What could she possibly doing in there?_ He asked himself. _It wouldn't be all that bad if i went and checked on her. But, women need their privacy at times, too. But do I care, absolutely not._ After fighting with himself, he finally decided to check on her and see what she was doing. As he slowly opened the door, his nose was hit with the wonderful aroma of jasmine. _I never realized how nice she smells. _The bathroom was foggy but he could see what he wanted to see, and he saw her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She wasn't sleep, so maybe she didn't notice him. Or she just didn't care. He sat next to the tub and observed her.

Rin's skin looked so soft, even soaked in water, she looked flawless. Her face was full of life. That was one of the many things he liked about her. Her hair was a shinny raven black that had body when she slightly moves her head. The way she talked, soothed Sesshomaru and he would feel relaxed. Like all of his problems were gone. Until reality were to come back into play. Rin had a certain glow to her body. Something that had Sesshomaru in a trance. A spell that couldn't be broken. It was strangle to him, considering that she was a human. _What is she doing to me?_

Sesshomaru heard her softly sigh. It was the most beautiful sound that he heard in his entire life. It was so...innocent. It was amazing. His gazes fell on her arm where that bastard, Muso grabbed her. He couldn't help but feel gulity that he wasn't there. Disgusted at how it looks, Sesshomaru took a wash cloth from a nearby rack, damped it with the bath water and gently massaged her arm. She tensed up, but he continued anyway.

Rin kind of got the feeling that someone was watching her bathe. Like someones gazes were buring through her flesh. But she ignored it and began to relax again. But then the feeling that someone was touching her arm got her scared. She opened her eyes slowly to see who it was. Only to find Sesshomaru standing over her. She gasped at this intrusion, remembering that she forgot to lock the door. She was naked in front of her on top of all that. Not to mention he was washing her skin!!! She didn't want him watching her, or touching her like a lover. It felt a little, wrong, disgusting.... weird.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin started.

"Shh, let me." He whispered. Rin just nodded slowly, letting him massage her arm up and down. What else was she suppose to do??? It was a nice feeling, and very strange. Maybe he really did love her. Sesshamru soon went up her arm and started to massage on her shoulder. Rin was getting more nervous, because he was leaning over her and was focus now on her neck. Right over her chest.

Her breathing increased. Sesshomaru could feel it when he washed her. He could also hear it, thanks to his demon hearing. It was amusing to him that when it came to talking, Rin couldn't hold her tongue to save her life. But, when he was close to her, touching her, she would shy away. After a couple more seconds, the wash cloth went to her face. As he was slowly rubbing her skin, he looked at her lips, slightly parted. The sight made Sesshomaru drop the wash cloth in the tub.

"Sesshomaru what-" He hushed her with his index finger. Silence filled the air. Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring at her lips, as he touched them with his thumb. Rin closed her eyes in bliss, and moaned with content. That was it for Sesshomaru, he brought his lips down and claimed her mouth with his own. Rin gasped at this reaction, only allowing him to continue without any second thoughts. Very soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion he was giving her.

Sesshomaru sucked on her bottom lip to the point of madness. She tasted so sweet, he couldn't stop. Rin didn't have any objections. Her hands went threw his lovely silver hair, making him growl in need. Sesshomaru grabbed both of her arms and stood her up. Water spilled from her naked body. Rin shivered from loss of warmth. He thought it was cute. He looked at her up and down, pleased with the body that God had chosen for her. All for him to hold, and enjoy. Rin was more than embarrassed and tried to cover herself up. Sesshomaru didn't want any of that. He held her arms down.

"No, I want to see you." He said. He put his arms around her waist and started to kiss her again. Her wet skin feeling his body was already driving him crazy.

"Sesshomaru." Rin moaned out. He loved the sounds that she made. It was so adorable hehad to have more.

Rin brushed her hips against Sesshomaru's in need. He grunted in pleasure and kissed her harder on the lips, slightly bruising her. She gave up trying to resist him. He was just oh too sexy, she couldn't bare it any longer. And he wanted her back which made it better for her benefit. Why no take advantage of the situation? She was slowly grinding on to his hips. Sesshomaru could barely take the teasing she was giving him. He picked her up and practically slammed her against the bathroom wall. Rin squeaked with excitement as he picked her up and wrapped her legs against his waist. He kissed her lips with so much passion she could see fireworks.

This was getting too out of hand. He needed this to stop before it became to serious. But he couldn't stop touching her. She was beautiful and tiny. Like the perfect toy for playing with in his eyes. But what if he accidentally hurt her? That made him suddenly stop kissing her and put her back on the ground. But, his actions made Rin very confused. Sesshomaru took a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her body. But he knew that he must in order to stop. So he looked at the door as he spoke to her.

"You should dry off now Rin. I'm very sorry I went this far with you. Please forgive me, for I couldn't control myself." With that said, he walked out the door. Rin stared at the door for awhile. _Did I do something wrong? _She thought.

Sesshomaru's hands, ran through his bang, nervously. _This shouldn't be happening._ He thought. _It was not suppose to come to this. Rin and those wenches were suppose to work for us and supposedly help us stop Venom. With their fighting skills and their little bodies made for pleasure. What did she do to me?? No other human has effected me this way. Why her???_His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rin opening the bathroom door. _I knew that gown had to be too small for her._

The gown she wore wasn't just too small, it fit tightly in all of the right curves. The gown was white, and she just got out of the bath tub which made it a little see through. The worst part was, it was small and showed off her legs. And she already smelled aroused from the pleasure he had given her in the bathroom. Sesshomaru could hardly stand the teasing and the torture he was going through. He was about to loose it, and the consequences would come out very badly.

"Um... I think you got me like a size too small." Rin spoke up. "I mean I know I'm a little short and small, but I'm not that small...what's the matter???" Sesshomaru started walking towards her. Like it was that trance again and there was no breaking out. Not that he wanted to be out of the trance. And he was some what enjoying the look of fear in his eyes. It was turning him on. He enjoyed stalking his prey, before pouncing on it, like a tiger. And his prize would be her squeals of delight. _Oh please, not this again. _Rin thought. She on the other hand, didn't like the look in his eyes and backed away from him slowly.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with you??" She asked. But he ignored her question.

"I personally think the gown looks fine on you." He responded, still moving toward her. "It looks very sexy, delicious, and above all....tempting." He licked his lips hungrily, as he smelt her getting wetter every second she was with him. Fuck all this logical shit, he needed her, _**now**_. Whether it be tonight, tomorrow, next week, or next year. He would wait forever as far as he was concerned. He just need a small portion of her now.

"Sesshomaru stop playing around, you're scaring me." Rin's back suddenly hit the wall. She couldn't escape now. he was closing in on both sides.

"Who's playing, I'm quite serious, my little Rin." He pressed his body against hers, putting his hands either side of her. _Trapped like rats._ She thought.

"You are very beautiful, you know?" He whispered, licking the outer rim of her ear. Rin looked surprised. Never, has he called her beautiful. Not even pretty.

"Ok that's enough!!" She shouted. "Why all of a sudden you wanna be all, touchy feely with me?? I am a human." Sesshomaru stared in her eyes as he put his hands around her waist.

"Yes, you are indeed a human. A very cute human that is aroused and wants me very badly." Rin gasped as he jerked his hips forward onto hers. "And I can assure you, the feeling is mutral." He started to grind his hips, hard, into hers. "Do you not feel what you do to me? How you make me want your tempting body?? How I just want to bite that delicious, creamy, little neck of yours and claim you as mine???" He stroked her neck with his hand. His claws grazing her. She shivered. "All mine, and no one else can have you." Rin exhaled deeply, rising her chest a little. Sesshomaru's eyes focused on them. He lifted both his hands up and placed them on both of her breast. She moaned as he started to rub them softly.

"Don't you want me, Rin?" He asked. "Don't you want me to touch you like this all the time??"

"Ses-Sesshomaru I-" He cut her off with his lips. Sucking on her tongue.

"Don't you like the way I make you feel???" Rin nodded, slowly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like the golden, sexy, eyes of his just hypnotized her.

"We can have a good evening Rin. Just say the word and it's yours." She can't do this with him. She was still young.

"W-we can't." She calmly said. He started kissing her neck. She leaned into it.

"Why not, I know you want to. Your reaction says it all." It softly bite her ear.

"I'm 17, i-it's illegal." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm a demon. It's ok for demons cause we have different needs than humans." _Dammit, this isn't fair!!!!_Rin thought.

"Um....w-well that doesn't mean yes." She said.

"Does it mean no?" He went back to kissing her lips. She couldn't really think straight with all of this distraction.

"No," She whispered kissing him back.

"No?" She stopped.

"No! I mean yes!! Yes I want you to stop." He smirked.

"You know Rin, I believe that you're lying to me. I really don't like people lying to me." Rin gulped. "I always punish liars, in my own...personal way. I need a real special one for you."

"I'm not lying Sesshomaru, I promise-" He kissed her lips once more then quickly broke it.

"There you go lying again. But, I guess I can let it slide." Rin sighed in relief. Suddenly, he picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

"You know, I think you're right about this gown." He said.

"I am???"

"Yes, it is really too small for you."

"Glad you think so."

"I do." With that said, he took the fabric and ripped it in half. "Much better." He smiled to himself.

"He you jerk what's the matter with you!?!?" She yelled trying to hide her chest from him.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your sleep. So I loosened your gown."

"You ripped it in shreds." She glared at him hard.

"I did? Oh well, the better for me I guess. Now your only in your underwear." Rin blushed. He was right, she only had panties on. Not even a bra.

"Well, it's been a fun night, but its time to sleep now." He turned off the light and took his shirt off, revealing his 8 pack. Rin couldn't take her eyes off them.

"Now Rin, don't get any ideas." She blushed.

"Yeah right." She lied down trying to go to sleep, but Sesshomaru put his arm around her.

"Good night, love." He said.

"Good night, asshole." She responded. He laughed, and ripped her panties off. She squealed with sudden fright. _That mother fucking perv!!! Has he lost his mind!!!!_

"What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" She shouted.

"This is your punishment love, good night." Rin has never been so humiliated in her entire life. But as she fell asleep, she had to admit, it was a little fun.


	14. Alone With Sango

_Recall: __**"Stay away from Sango."**__The whole time she's been with Miroku, she never, ever saw him angrier. Even though this was not the most perfect situation, she was actually getting turned on by how aggressive, and possessive he was. After his statement, Miroku took Sango back in side. Sango turned around to see Onigumo mouth __**'Hard and long.'**__She turned her head in disgust, very happy she was with her hero._

Chapter 14: Alone With Sango

For Sango the car ride was way too long. Gave her enough time to think about what had just happened to her and her friends. Which was somewhat scary because she heard of women sometimes get kidnapped for slaves, but for it to happen to her and her friends at the same time on the same night, was just a little too freaky. Being harassed by deadly gangsters in the same week, there's something wrong with that.

Then the guys wanted to talk in the parking lot which was alot longer then she thought. The thought of how sexy Miroku looked when he looked mad was getting her hot and bothered again. To the point were she wants to hold Miroku in her arms and never let go. There were a couple times when she was just turned on by the bad boy types and there were sometimes she was turned on by the sweet heart types. Clashed into one, Miroku fit the bill.

Miroku however, hated himself right now. He thought it was entirely his fault for this ever happening to the woman that he loves. It was more than obvious and all of the other gang members knew it by now. And if they didn't know it, then they are slow or they have some idea of it. But, he thought if he was there to look after Sango than that son of a bitch Onigumo wouldn't have tried to take advantage of her. Sure Miroku was tough but to know that his woman got hurt because he didn't protect her made him very upset and sad.

It was about a half hour until Miroku and Sango went into their room. Once in the room, Miroku took Sango in his arms and kissed her on the lips, softly. Sango gasped at this, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help but be drawn to his lips. Like some type of magnet that she can't get away from. And she doesn't want to get away either. Before she could react, Miroku pulled away and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist and relaxing his head against her stomach. His grip was tight on her. He thought if he let go, he'd loose her forever. He'd be devastated if that were to happen.

"I'm sorry, Sango." Miroku whispered. Sango looked down at him confused.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry my love."

"But, why are you sorry?" She could feel his arms around her tighten.

"I should have watched over you. I should have known that son of a bitch was there." He stood up and placed a hand on the back of her neck. "But now he has already hurt you." He kissed the side of her neck, which tickled her a little. "And for that I am sorry." He made butterfly kisses along her collar bone which was making Sango smile with content. Miroku noticed this, so he continued. He kissed up to her jaw and back on her lips. Sango slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, as if asking him to keep going and to never stop. In response he wrapped his arms around her waist and continued. Later on, Miroku broke the kiss, and looked into Sango's eyes. Miroku really did look sad.

"Please forgive my Sango." He whispered to her. "Don't hate me as much as I think you do." Sango shook her head.

"Oh no no no. It's not your fault Miroku. You really didn't know. You have nothing to be sorry for." Sango said, trying her best to make him feel better.

"No my love, it was my fault. I love you so much, and I almost lost you forever." Sango blushed at how he said he loved her. It sounded so poetic. Whether she confessed it or not, she really was in love with Miroku.

"Maybe you should just relax now honey." Sango said. "I think it's been more of a rough day for you then it has me." He nodded._ Wait, did she just call me honey???_Miroku asked himself. _I knew she wanted me. She can't resist._

"Yeah, you might be right. I'm gonna take a shower now. You can join me if you want though."

**SLAP**

"Pervert." Sango mumbled.

"But my love, soon we shall have children together, why not get started now???"

**SLAP POW!!!**

"Why must you ruin almost every moment that we have???"

"I don't know what you mean Sango dear." Miroku said as if he was shocked.

"Don't Sango dear me Miroku. You know exactly what I mean. That look of innocence does not work with me so don't use it." _Great now I sound like we've been married for years and I know all of his tricks and stuff._ She thought rolling her eyes.

"But I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Miroku stop that."

"I know that you like when I act tough around you Sango." Sango gasped. _Busted!!!_ She thought.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked, trying to play it off, but sadly for her, Miroku wasn't buying it.

"It's quite obviously actually. When I saved you from that bastard Onigumo, you were slightly smiling at how protective I was. And you were clinging onto my arm very tightly. Not that I was complaining or anything but...I think you understand what I'm saying, am I right???" Sango glared at him.

"I don't like you anymore." She said sticking her tongue out at him in a playful way. But to Miroku, it looked more sexual. He grinned as he thought about all types of ways he can use that tongue of hers in different situations, if you get what I mean.

"I'm sure you don't." He chuckled softly. He leaned down and kissed her softly kissed her on the lips. "You might not like me but you know you can't resist me. No matter how hard you try." Sango blushed furiously.

"Now, that is a lie."

"It's not a lie and you know it. I've proved it a number of times, fool kid yourself into thinking this???" Miroku asked. Sango said nothing in response. "It doesn't matter. All will reveal itself soon." And with that, he kissed her lips and went into the bathroom.

Once gone, Sango touched her lips. She still had the feeling of Miroku's lips upon hers. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced in her life. His lips felt so soft, and so moist. Every time he touched her, there was like a sudden spark. Something that she hoped for when she found the right one.

_The right...one???_ She thought._It can't be Miroku. He can't be the one and only for me. Sure he's very cute, and i lovethe way he touches me, but he still is a gangsta. He still kills, sales drugs, steals, loves me, feels good, worries about me, cares for.... NO NO STOP THAT NOW!!!! God, all of this is giving me a damn headache. Why does this have to happen to me??? And now he's in the shower. I bet he looks tasty with all that water running down his... ENOUGH!!!! I'm getting tired of this. First he acts like a pervert, and I hate him for that, then he cares and says he loves me. I really don't know if I love him or not, but I'm real close to it. Or something like that. I'm not sure though._Thinking about all of these thoughts about Miroku, made her tired. So she drifted off to sleep.

Miroku was in the bathroom, Taking his clothes off while thinking of Sango. Her long black hair, her beautiful brown eyes that glitten, her moist lips that are so red, her body when she's under him..._Woah woah time out._ He thought. _This is too weird. Yes I know that I love her, but I shouldn't just use her for my own pleasures. Maybe some of my pleasures but not all of them. I gotta still convince her that I am definitely in love with her. Maybe while I'm doing it, she will fall in love with me._ As he was thinking this he slowly took off his pants to reveal...well take a guess. _Dammit..._ he thought. _I gotta take a long cold shower to take care of this. A very long shower. Sango....what do you do to me???_

An hour passed then Sango woke up. She looked at the clock thinkng, _Well, I wasn't asleep for very long. _As soon as she finished her thought, the bathroom door opened, to reveal Miroku dried, well toned chest, wearing only pj pants. _Oh my God, does he know what he's doing???_Sango thought particularly drooling. Miroku looked up and saw Sango and smiled.

"So, you like what you see my love." He asked, walking up to her.

"Yes...I mean no! I mean...why do you only have pants on??" She finally asked, backing away from him.

"Because I want to wear a pants. Its rather hot. Is this a problem for you??"

"Well yes, because...um.. shouldn't you be wearing something a little more decent when you're around me??"

"What I'm wearing is my business." He said finally getting close to her. "Just like what you wear is your business." He eyed her shirt very hungrily as he placed his hands on her hips. "Personally, I'd enjoy it way more if you didn't have anything on." His hands went from her hips and slowly went up to her shoulders. "You are so beautifully made." Sango blushed at this statement.

Sure she was called beautiful, and others that relate to the word, but the way Miroku said it was like time stood still, and it was just the two of them. That nothing else matter more in the world than for him to hold her in his arms for ever. So he would make all of her bad dreams go away. For him to whisper that her loved her and nothing in the world would change how he felt about her. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips press against hers in a passionate kiss.

It was the greatest thing she ever felt in a long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the bed. He broke the kiss and went to her neck and started biting and sucking on it. Causing her to moan loudly. Sango held onto him tightly as his hand went under her shirt and he began to hold and squeeze her breast.

All of a sudden, Sango pushed him off. She knew deep down inside her, she wanted to continue this with him but simply couldn't. Miroku gave her a confused look. He didn't know why she acted this way towards him, but he was going to find out.

"What's that matter Sango," He asked still holding her.

"I don't know what you mean Miroku. I just wanted to stop." For some reason, Sango couldn't stop blushing. Miroku smiled, which made her heart flutter.

"Sango, I know you long enough to know that you care a great deal about me." Sango stared at him for a while, then looked away from embarrassment. But her took hold of her chin and made her look in his eyes. "Am I lying?" He asked.

"I....I....well..." Sango couldn't find her voice. Miroku chuckled, because he knew he caught her.

"You know, the tough side of you is very strong, and brave. I see that you don't care what people do or say to you, you always get the last word." She nodded in agreement. "But, I also see a feminine side in you." Sango gasped. She was always know for being tough, and strong. And hear he is saying that she is feminine.

"And how is that?" She asked.

"It's simple really. You are very soft and sensational when you express your love to me." Sango was more the appalled.

**SLAP**

"How dare you say something like that to me!!! I never been so insulted in my life." Miroku looked at her body, up and down. Then he did something she didn't expect at all. He kissed her very hard, jamming his tongue inside her mouth. Even though she was surprised, Sango still tried to push him off. Which didn't work because one of his arms was around her wasit, not to mention she was drowned by lust. Then he placed his spare hard between her legs and started to stroke through her clothing's. Sango squeaked, still trying to push him off. She was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute. It just felt so good, but wrong. Suddenly Miroku stopped. She whimpered in want, and need. Miroku smiled.

"Now I insulted you." He said, as she gaped.

"Miroku, why would you do this to me?" Miroku stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You forget Sango, I am a gang member." Sango looked down with sad eyes.

"Oh,"

"Look at me love." She looked at him, this time, it looked like she was about to cry. Miroku gently rubbed both of her eyes this his thumb. Then kissed them.

"You also forget that no matter what, I love you. And I'll always love you no matter what happens." Sango smiled.

"Miroku, y-you don't know how much that means to me." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Sango?"

"Yes??"

"I have a question to ask you." Sango looked at him confused.

"Ok??? What is it???"

"Well, first off, do you love me?" She let him go, trying to cover the blush across her face.

"Um....well..."

"Do you??"

"I...yes. I think I do." Miroku smiled.

"Then, if we ever get out of this mess, you don't have to answer now just-" Sango stopped him withi her index finger.

"Miroku, what is it, just tell me."

"After all of this...would you live with me?" Her eyes widened. "And be the mother of all of my children." Tears swelled up as she cried against his shoulder.

"Y-yes."

"Really??? Are you really agreeing???"

"Yes, I am." Miroku, picked her up and twirlled her around.

"Sango my love, you made me so happy."

"I'm happy too." He kissed her and laid her down on the bed.

"I love you Sango."

"I love you too Miroku." They laid in each others arms, until they finally fell asleep.


	15. Alone With Kagome LEMON

_Recall: "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered._

_"What is it Kagome??"_

_"I wanted to tell you that...I love you." Inuyasha sat up._

_"Do you really mean that Kagome?" She nodded with a smile._

_"Yes." He cupped her face with his hand._

_"I've waited so long to hear you say that." Once again he kissed her, it wasn't as long, but just as good. Maybe even better._

_"I love you Meme."_

_"I love you to Yasha." She stuck her tongue out playfully as she fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha watched her sleep for awhile. __**I'm so glad I have her**__. He thought.__** I wouldn't want it any other way**__. A few minutes later, he to, fell asleep._

Chapter 15: Alone With Kagome

Later that night, Kagome woke up. She just had a dream about her and her family. Hugging, crying and happy that she was home, until she realized it was just a dream. She started to cry again. _Maybe I just need a long shower to clear my thoughts._ Kagome thought, trying to get Inuyasha off of her, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. _Must we go through this again._ She did manage to get him off her though, and she put a pillow between his arms so he wouldn't wake up. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. _I love him so much though. Even if I do see my family again, I just can't leave him. I love him so much and now that we can finally be together, it has to end up like this? It's not fair, how are we ever going to get through this??? There has to be some sort of way. Cause if he leaves me, I don't think I could live another day._ Then she grabbed a towl and went to the bathroom to take a shower. _We'll think about that later I guess, I don't feel like crying all night._

Inuyasha woke up feeling lonely, then realized that Kagome wasn't in bed with him. He was panicking a little because he thought that she left or something. _Where the hell is she??? We just talked about this and she's gone._ Just then, his ears moved slightly hearing that the shower was running. _Oh, so she thinks she can get away from me any time she feels like it. And then she thinks that she can go running around scaring me like that._ He thought. _We'll see about that then. _He jumped out of the bed and opened the door, letting out alot of steam. The scent was of vanillia and it was making Inuyasha lick his lips, wanting a taste of what ever it was. His guess was it was from Kagome, making him want it even more.

Kagome was rinsing out the last bit of shampoo that was in her hair, when out of no where, the shower curtain was suddenly pushed back by Inuyasha. Kagome gasped at the sudden coldness and of Inuyasha interferring. Inuyasha, on the other hand, almost forgot to breath, from the sight that he was seeing. There stood Kagome, naked in front of him, her body glistening with water, a sight he wished to see for as long as he could remember.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome finally said, blushing. "What are you doing in here??" But Inuyasha didn't answer. He just stared at Kagome's body. He couldn't bring himself to stop as he started to strip himself of his clothes. Kagome blushed harder, very confused as to what he was doing and why he was doing it. He then discarded his shirt and slowly unzipped his pants.

"Inuyasha...you shouldn't." Kagome said again. But Inuyasha couldn't control himself. His demon was fighting for control. Seeing the woman that he marked, naked, made him go crazy. All he is thinking now is mate. And no matter what she says, he won't get out of it. Unless, Inuyasha goes back to his old self. Finally, Inuyasha rid himself of all of his clothes. He stepped forward and went to touch Kagome, but she flinched away.

**"Mate."** Inuyasha said, now in his full demon state. Kagome remembered seeing him like this before, and acted some what the same way, but now she thinks he looks beautiful. His hair was a bit longer and had more shine to his. His cheeks had purple strikes on it, and his eyes were blood red with blue pupils. And then she realized what he just said.

"Mate??" Kagome asked. "What do you mean mate???" Inuyasha just wrapped his arms around her waist, making her more frightened. He growled softly, licking the shell of her ear. She gasped at the sudden contact.

**"Mate, my mate, I shall have you tonight."** Kagome was shocked beyond belief as the demon started to kiss along her neck. She knew it was wrong to do, because she was still some what young, but she just couldn't help it. Then he jammed his lips against hers, and she thought she'd die of bliss. He gently licked her lips as if asking for an entrance, which she allowed. Inuyasha smiled at the fact that she was letting him have his way. He waited for this moment all of his life, there was no turning back now. He broke the kiss and looked at Kagome, who was flushed. He smiled and turned the water to the shower off. Then he carried her bridal style back into the bedroom and placed her onto the bed.

Once there, he got on top of her, and started kissing her again. She smelled so good, and she was in heat. She moaned as Inuyasha kissed all the way down between her breast. He then took both of his hands and squeezed them softly, his claws pricking her, tickling her a little. But she loved what he was doing to her, and wasn't going to stop him, no matter how bad the out come was. Inuyasha placed his mouth around her left nipple, and started to suck sloppily on it like as if he were a new born child.

"More," Kagome moaned out to him. And he was happy to comply. He sucked on her harder, making her cry out even more to continue. He then did the same thing to her other breast, after a while he kissed all the way down to her navel, and went between her legs. Once Kagome knew what he was about to do, she tried to stop him.

"Inuyasha we-"

**"Shhh...alpha take care of mate."** Kagome blushed again, but laid on her back and let him do as he pleased. Inuyasha spreaded her legs and went down to her pussy, jamming his tongue inside. Kagome cried out, never feeling anything so good in her life. She raised her hips slightly, trying to make Inuyasha go in deeper. He chuckled at how much she needed him.

**"Mate likes that???" **He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Inuyasha. Your mate loves it. Don't stop." He nodded and went back to licking her juices. Kagome couldn't help but moan loudly, asking for more of him. Kagome then noticed Inuyasha's two little puppy ears on top of his head. Giving into temptation, she went out and grabbed them as he was still licking her, and gently stoked them. Inuyasha was loving it, so he licked her faster and faster until finally she climaxed. She smiled in content as Inuyasha cleaned her up with his tongue. She was feeling a little tired, but Inuyasha was definately not ready for her to go to sleep just yet. Instead, he stood up, and brought her to the floor, making her kneel down in front of him.

Kagome was met faced to face with his big, and hard cock. She blushed because she never seen one up close before, but she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. Inuyasha knew she wasn't experienced but that was fine to him.

**"Please mate, pleasure your alpha."** Inuyasha grabbed the back of her hair, pushing her forward.

"Inuyasha-"

**"Please." **Kagome gulped, knowing she wouldn't get out of it. First, she wrapped her hand around it, and started to pump it back and forth. Inuyasha let his head roll back as Kagome was giving him a hand job. Once she saw his pre- cum, she opened her mouth, letting her tongue out and licked the head of his cock. He hissed in pleasure as Kagome licked it up and down like a lollipop. Then, she opened her mouth and let the head, slowly, come into her mouth. And to Kagome's relief, it wasn't that bad. He tasted kind of good to her, so she started to suck on him, bobbing her head, allowing more and more of his cock into her mouth.

Inuyasha was indeed impressed at how good she was, considering it was her first time doing something like this. He grabbed her hair tightly, making her deep throat it all the way. Instead of gagging, Kagome sucked on him faster and faster, letting out more of his tangy pre- cum.

**"Yes mate." **Inuyasha whispered softly. **"You're so good to me." **Kagome went as hard and fast as she could until he shot out all of his cum. Kagome moaned at how good he tasted, trying to swallow all of his cum.

Once she was finished, Inuyasha picked her up, placed her back on the bed, opened her legs and started kissing her inner thigh. Kagome moaned loudly as she remember what he did last time and how good it felt. Then Inuyasha came back to her lips kissed her, and bit her bottom lip. Even though she was bleeding, she liked how it thought it was crazy, to like pain and pleasure at the same time, but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly, as Inuyasha sucked her blood, Kagome felt something jam between her legs, causing her to gasp in shock. He stuck to fingers inside her pussy, but didn't move because she ws a virgin. Kagome whimpered at how it hurt her.

**"Shhh." **Inuyasha massaged her left nipple with his free hand to take her mind of of what was going on between her legs. **"Relax mate. Alpha take makes it better."** He moved his fingers slightly, making sure not to hurt Kagome and further. As soon as she moaned, he fingered her faster, meeting her hips each time she raised them.

"Faster Inuyasha, go faster!!!" And Inuyasha went as fast and hard as he could. As he was fingering her, Kagome brought her hands back to his ears, and stroked them so lovingly, causing him to growl in content. They were so soft and cuddly, most importantly Inuyasha loved it when she touched them. Then Kagome moaned out as she came over Inuyasha's hand. He brought it to her lips.

**"Taste."** Kagome blushed at what he said, but did so anyway. And she loved the way she tasted. It was so sweet and addicting, she found herself licking every last drop off of his fingers. **"Does mate like???"** He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, it tastes so good."

**"Is mate sleepy???"**

"No, not any more, please continue Inuyasha. I love you so much and I really want this. Please keep going." Inuyasha kissed her lips in a single peck.

**"Alpha loves mate, and shall continue."** Inuyasha adjusted himself so that he can be inside of her. **"Mate ready???"**

"Yes, I'm more then ready." The Inuyasha slowly pushed himself inside of her, groaning. Kagome on the other hand, was feeling the worst pain ever imagineable. Once he was fully in her, she let out a couple tears, letting Inuyasha know that it was really hurting her. He kissed her lips, sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip.

**"Mate needs to relax."** Kagome nodded as he continued to kiss her. She loved it when he kissed her. His lips were soft and moist. As soon as the pain left Kagome, Inuyasha took himself all the way out and pushed back in. Kagome moaned, wrapping her legs around him, as he pulled all the way out and pushed back in again.

"More Inuyasha. Go deeper." Inuyasha pushed deeper and deeper into her, making sure he wasn't hurting her in the process. He wasn't going to ever leave her after this. This was so pleasurable he didn't have the patience to ever stop.

**"Mate is so tight around alpha's cock."** He start going faster, and faster. **"Mate likes it when alpha pounds into her like this, right." **Kagome rolled her eyes back as Inuyasha went faster, massaging her breast again.

"Yes, I like it. I want more of you." Inuyasha raised her hips more, trying to get every bit of his cock into her body. "I'm about to cum Inuyasha." He groaned when he heard her say that.

**"Yes mate, cum for your alpha." **

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed out as she came all over his cock and he came inside of her, shooting out his cum.

Instead of letting her rest, Inuyasha flipped her over and took her doggy style. Kagome screamed out as he went very fast into her.

**"My bitch is so tight for her alpha."** He groaned going fast into her, smacking her ass cheeks.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned over and over again.

**"That's my bitch. You want your alpha to cum hard inside your ass."**

"Yes Inuyasha. I want you. Go harder, please!!!" Inuyasha went harder and harder inside of her ass. This was the best thing that has ever happened to the both of them. It was long until Inuyasha shothis seeds into her ass, making Kagome collasp on the bed. But Inuyasha still wasn't done with her.

**"Bitch better not sleep."** Kagome's eyes widened as he spread her legs again and jammed back into her, humping her very fast. **"Alpha intends to take you all night."** And with that, he did, until dawn.


	16. Deadly Catch

_Recall: __**"Bitch better not sleep."**__Kagome's eyes widened as he spread her legs again and jammed back into her, humping her very fast. __**"Alpha intends to take you all night."**__ And with that, he did, until dawn._

Chapter 16: Deadly Catch

Inuyasha woke up, as his normal half demon self, to find Kagome in his arm, and he couldn't be happier. _Finally, _He thought. _After all these years, all this time, we finally did something that I only dreamed of._Kagome slept peacefully as he combed through her hair with his hand. _God I love her so much. After this is over, I wanna start a family with her. Work with one of my old man's old industries. But first we gotta deal with that punk ass Naraku, then we can worry about that._

Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated. He groaned and picked it up, it was Sesshomaru.

_Inuyasha:_

_Hiten gave us the latest up date on Venom. Meet the rest of the gang in the lobby. Leave Kagome, she should be fine for now. After all she is your mate :)_

Inuyasha growled, but of course, Sesshomaru being a full demon can smell the new scent a mile away, and heard all the mating that was going on the previous night. Inuyasha got up to get dressed, waking up Kagome in the process. Realizing that she had no clothes on, she covered herself using the sheets.

"Morning Yasha." Kagome yawn. He smiled and went back to her and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Morning mate, how was your sleep???" He asked.

"Wonderful, although I barely got any sleep thanks to you." He kissed her again.

"I apologize for that."

"It's ok, I enjoyed it."

"And I wish to continue later on tonight." Kagome groaned.

"But Yasha, I'm still getting use to this. This is very weird to me."

"I know, but we can talk about it later when I return." She looked at him confused.

"Where you going???"

"Business."

"Oh." She looked away, but Inuyasha grabbed her chin, making her look back at him.

"It will be ok Meme. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"I know you will." He kissed her again and left the room. Kagome smiled to herself, this was turning out pretty good to her.

_But...outside...._

Some mysterious figure was watching some of the gang members leave the hotel. He watched as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were giving the gang members their assignments, then each group went into a vehicle and drove off. The figure took out his phone and made a call.

"Naraku," He said. "K-9 has just left the hotel. They did not take the women with them. Meaning they are still in the hotel. Not all of the K-9 gang are leaving, meaning some of them a guarding the girls inside." Naraku chuckled at how stupid K-9 was for leaving the girls in the hotel.

"Are you sure that K-9 has left the girls inside???"

"Absolutely."

"Excellent Muso." Naraku said. "You may now collect your prize inside. Those guards are no threat to us. Onigumo and I shall be there shortly." Muso hung up the phone and made his way in the hotel. Along with three other men.

_With Rin..._

She had just got done getting dressed. She was wearing an orange tank top with a dragon on it and a pair of black jeans, also putting her hair in a small pony tail, letting some out. For some reason, she didn't know why, but she was starting to miss Sesshomaru a little. She didn't really know why but she did. To her, it was sort of dull just sitting there watching TV without Sesshomaru playing with her. She smirked a little thinking what he did to her last night. Then on top of all that, he marked her in his sleep.

Rin didn't remember it, all that she knew was, she woke up and there was a mating mark on the side of her neck. Then when she went to Sesshomaru to confront him, he didn't deny it. He said he was sorry. Not sorry for the mark but sorry that it hurt. Rin was a little pissed at that, but there was nothing she can do about it.

_Sesshomaru,_ She thought. _Why do I hate you one moment, then the next moment, I which for you to be by my side. Then you mark me as your mate, but you have no problem with it at all. This is getting way too confusing. Later on today I'm going to have to talk to Kagome and Sango about this._

Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. _Of course, _She thought. _Sesshomaru just left, and the stupid gaurds are checking on me already. I swear they can be a pain in the ass._She opened the door, but on the other side, was not a guard. It was Muso.

"Hello Rin," He said, looking at her up and down. "You look lovely this morning." Rin tried closing the door but his foot was in the way. He pushed the door opened forcefully, pushing her as well. "Now that wasn't very nice." He closed and locked the door. Rin gulped. "I'm trying to pay you a _friendly_visit, and you try to slam the door in my face. How rude, for someone so cute. But that's ok, I forgive you."

"What do you want Muso???" She asked, backing away from him, but it only made him walk closer to her.

"I think it's quite obvious." Rin was terrified.

_With Sango and Kagome...._

A little while ago, Kagome left her room and went into Sango's. More like snuck in the room, because the gaurds didn't know about it. But they were happy to see each other at least. Sango told Kagome about how Miroku proposed to her and Kagome told her how Inuyasha and her finally mated.

"Oh my God, Kagome. Are you serious???" She asked.

"Yeah Sango, I mean I know he pointed a gun at you and Rin, but I can't help that I love him. Please don't hate me." Sango laughed and gave her a hug.

"You're one of my best friends Kagome. There's no way in hell, I could ever hate you."

"Thanks Sango."

"Was it good." She asked.

"Yes, I mean, my God, I didn't know demons and half demons can do such things." They both laughed.

"Be happy because, since he is a demon, there's gonna be plenty more where that came from."

"I hope so." Kagome smiled. Suddenly she felt a chill in the air. "Sango???"

"I felt it to." She started to listen around. "Something's not right." Kagome nodded.

"Like an evil force here, but that's impossible."

"I know especial since the gaurds are still around."

"Kagome, what if it's....."

_**SCREAM**_

"RIN!!! They both screamed, running for the door. Unfortunately three men blocked there way, one holding Rin. She was passed out.

"Onigumo??" Sango said.

"Naraku???" Kagome said, then they both looked at Muso.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Rin you, asshole." Sango screamed trying to get passed the other two. But Onigumo gripped her fore-arm, tightly.

"You still have such a mouth, you little bitch. But don't worry, I can fix that." Sango growled. Suddenly, he was kicked in the face.

"Don't touch me you weird bastard." Naraku gripped her neck.

"You have some nerve." He whispered. Kagome, acting before she thinks, blasted him neck to Onigumo. Muso was already running, taking Rin with him.

"Hey stop!!!" She shouted, Sango following her.

Muso ran down the hall. Being a demon, he was much faster then Kagome and Sango that they could barely catch up with him. Finaly, he came to an elevator and closed it behind him when he got in. By the time the girls got there, it was too late. Being impacient and worried about there friend, they took the stairs. And ran as fast as they could. When they reached the loby, they saw Muso ran out the front doors. Before they could run after them, hands grabbed them, forcing them off the ground. Unfortunately for them, no one was noticing.

"You girls think you can easily beat us???" The voice belonged to Naraku. Apparently him and Onigumo woke up from their knock out. Kagome tried screaming but the sound was muffled from Naraku's hand against her mouth. Sango tried hitting Onigumo but he held her wrist down and picked her up.

"Now we can get out of here before K-9 comes back." Naraku said.

"And what cute little whores we have, don't you think Naraku???" Onigumo laughed.

"Indeed." With that, they all left the building.

A couple hours later....

"This is getting stupid!!!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru who was already annoyed. "How is it that Hiten barely got any leads on Venom and then when he finally found something, it was a decoy." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I do know, we shall find his leads sooner or later."

"We better hurry up too, who knows what they're planning this time." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, to see he was really quiet through out the whole trip. "What's the matter with you Miroku???" He asked.

"Inuyasha," He spoke up, "I was just thinking that all three of the leaders of Venom, took a good interest in the girls." Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, so. No way in hell can they get close to the girls."

"Perhaps, but you do realize that Venom can be very sneaky about things like this." Sesshomaru's full attention was on Miroku now.

"Where are you going with this???" Inuyasha questioned.

"What if the decoy, was a way for us to get away from the girls???" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Explain." He said calmly but still urgent.

"Think about it. If they knew Hiten found them, they can lure him away to somewhere else instead of their actually hiding place. Hiten, as our gang member, comes and tells us. Knowing we care for the girls, we leave them to stay in the hotel. We leave them under the care of a couple guards that happen to be our weakest. The girls can seriously be in trouble." Sesshomaru growled.

"That explains the decoy." He said. Inuyasha was beyond shocked. If anything happened to Kagome, he won't know what to do.

When they arrived at the hotel, they saw police cars and a hospital car and strapped on the stretcher was one of their guys. Inuyasha jumped out of the car, before Sesshomaru parked it and ran to the guy. Unfortunately a couple of police officers were there to stop him from passing.

"Excuse me, but you can-"

"Out of the way!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "I know the guy." They nodded and let him pass. "What the hell happened, where's the girls???" He asked.

"V-venom....ambushed...k-kidnapped." He passed out. Inuyasha was more then furious. Venom took his Kagome away from him. That was the last straw. It was war.


	17. The Rescue

_Recall: When they arrived at the hotel, they saw police cars and a hospital car and strapped on the stretcher was one of their guys. Inuyasha jumped out of the car, before Sesshomaru parked it and ran to the guy. Unfortunately a couple of police officers were there to stop him from passing._

_"Excuse me, but you can-" _

_"Out of the way!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "I know the guy." They nodded and let him pass. "What the hell happened, where's the girls???" He asked._

_"V-venom....ambushed...k-kidnapped." He passed out. Inuyasha was more then furious. Venom took his Kagome away from him. That was the last straw. It was war._

Chapter 17: The Rescue

Inuyasha couldn't have been more pissed off in his entire life. After all these years of searching for Kagome, and missing her, the one time they are in each others arms, she gets stolen away from him by some stupid fucking faggot. ((Don't kill me, I have nothing against gay people..3..)) At the same time, he was very hurt. What if something bad was happening to her? What if he was raping her as he was just standing there, thinking?? It's been over three weeks since the incident happened. Or worse... what if he killed her already??? His eyes flickered from gold to red, as pictures flashed through his mind of **his** mate, on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood...lifeless.

"Calm the fuck down." Sesshomaru said, annoyed. "Your growling is irritating."

"You're one to talk," Inuyasha sneered. "You're the one pacing all over the God damn room, smoking about 20 cigars at a time, talk about irritating."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"What the hell are you going to do???"

"How about I kick your ass?!?!"

"WILL YOU BOTH KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Miroku finally screamed. "I know you both want to find your mates, but screaming solves nothing."

"Then what are we suppose to do than?? Act peaceful and chill like you, nothing doing."

"Well at least I'm doing something useful Yash."

"Yea playing on the computer is very useful."

"What the hell are you doing anyway???" Sesshomaru asked.

"What, you guys haven't figured it out yet?" Miroku responded. "This is Google Earth. By tracing each step that Venom took, I can probably make a pattern and trace back to where they are located now." He used the mouse and clicked a spot on the map that lit up.

"See, this is their first place they showed up at." He clicked again, making another spot light up. "This is the second place." He did this repeatedly until he had a bunch of dots in all the area of Japan.

"So what does it mean?" Inuyasha said, suddenly interested. "All I see is a bunch of lights."

"Now connect the dots." Miroku started at one point and went to another, then did the same for the rest. Pretty soon, the map looked like there was a gigantic spider. "I knew it, this is a pattern to mark all of the places that they have currently hit. In conclusion, they leave a spider pattern."

"That's real cute Miroku. You made a picture of some stupid spider." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Now that you're done playing games, can you try and find out where the girls are??? This is starting to piss me the fuck off."

"Of course, now if you look carefully. Each time Venom goes to a certain place, they end up back where they started...which is...." Miroku pointed to a location on the screen. "...there, where the abdomen is." He clicked on it. "See, it's an abandon warehouse, that's been underground for years."

"How the hell did they manage to get it underground???" Inuyasha asked.

"Not sure, but if this is where Venom keeps going back to hide, this is where they are now. I'm definately sure of it."

"Seems like a perfect place to hide for a little spider." Sesshomaru joked. "Where is it???"

"It's about a half hour away from here. But if we go there, and trash the place, the police would surely be there."

"No shit." Inuyasha said. "So how are we going to do this without the police showing up."

"Oh, they'll show up alright." Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"And you're happy about this because...."

"Just an idea that will get the girls back, stop Venom, and be out of this whole mess once and for all."

"Well start talking." The leaders called in the rest of the group, and Sesshomaru told them of his fabulous plan and gave them each an assignment.

_Meanwhile..._

_At Venom's Hiding Place..._

The girls were in a cold damp room. It was very old, and looked like it could collasp on top of them. It was kind of spacious, but it was also dark. While staying there, they met two witch demon girls, in the room by the names of Kagura and Kanna. Kagura is 22 years old and Kanna is 10. She explained to the girls that her and her little sister's parents died a long time ago and Venom took them in. Unfortunately, they were forced to be their slaves.

Kagura gives very mean looks to people, even when she doesn't mean to. And she says things that are mean to some people, but she can't control herself. She has to sell her body to random strangers in order for Venom not to hurt Kanna.

Kanna has a tiny mirror that their mother gave to her. Being a witch demon, there is a spell put in it, giving her powers to take souls from other people. Naraku uses that for his own personal gain to be the top gang member ever. Kagura and Kanna are not evil, they just do things that make them so. And if they don't do what they are told, or the consiquiences are deadly.

It's been three weeks, since they entered the room. None of them seen any of the leaders yet, because of K-9, or that's what Kanna has told them. Everytime K-9 gets close to them, Venom distracts them with an illusion of some kind. This makes the girls very upset. None of them want the guys to get hurt, considering that they care about them now.

Kagura makes sure that all the girls are well fed and clean. Rin and Sango were ok, but Kagome was getting very sick. She would be so hungry but couldn't eat anything with out throwing it back up. And her stomach kept bothering her like crazy. This was really concerning Rin and Sango, because they know she doesn't get sick easily.

"Kagome, what's going on???" Kanna asked, in a soft, tiny voice. "Big sister, I'm starting to worry about Kagome." Kanna never showed any emotion, but Kagura could sense when she's hurt or not.

"It's ok Kanna, I think I'm just getting a virus." Kagome said.

"Are you sure???" Sango asked. "This has been starting for a few weeks. Even though this place is rather filthy. Maybe you picked up something here. This could get really bad."

"So what," Kagura said, making dinner on a small stove. "So she's sick. Even is she was dying, Venom sure as hell won't do anything about it. You win some you loose some."

"Gee thanks for the sympathy Kagura." Kagome said, groaning.

"Well what would you like me to do, cry?? Thanks but I'll pass on that."

"I guess not." A tear fell from Kagome's eye, as she clutched her stomach. "God, it hurts so bad."

"It's going to be ok Kagome." Rin said, putting a damp cloth on top of her head. Kagura groaned.

"Here," She handed Kagome some soup. "Try and stomach this down."

"I don't think I can." Just looking at it mad Kagome turn green.

"Look, eat the damn thing already. If you throw it up I'll make some more." She took it from her with a smile.

"Thanks so much Kagura." Kagura tried so hard not to cry, as she turned around.

"It's nothing just forget about it." Kagura really did care alot about Kagome and the others because they were the only ones that should her and Kanna kindness and love.

"Sister..." Kanna whispered.

"What is it Kanna???"

"Venom is coming." Through the mirror, you could see the three leaders walking into the building, heading towards the room.

"Shit, they are coming. And they're pretty close too." Sango shivered.

"What if they hurt Kagome? She's already sick." Kagura snorted.

"It doesn't matter. They'll do what they feel like with her."

"What are we gonna do???"

"Nothing, so deal with it."

"You know what..." Rin started. "...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is your 5th, little smart ass remark. And you have one more time to say something else to Kagome, honey." Kagura humphed.

"Whatever." Even though everyone was cool with each other, Rin still didn't like Kagura's little sarcastic remarks, especially since Kagome wasn't feeling well.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, and the three stupid looking Venom leaders were smiling at the. Sango and Rin were hugging Kagome very close, while Kanna was next to Kagura, who didn't seem to be scared at all.

"Oh joy." Kagura said. "You three are back so soon. I was almost beginning to loose hope." Onigumo glared at her.

"Say something else smart Kagura. And see if your precious little sister doesn't get hurt." Kagura shot him an angry look, but Kanna held no emotion. Even if they were to do something awful to her, she wouldn't even shed the slightest tear.

"Now, now play nicely." Muso snickered, walking up to Rin. "I plan on having fun tonight, and you two better not mess it up for me." He picked her up, away from Kagome and Sango by the arm. Naraku glared at Kagome suspiciously.

"What the hell is wrong with her???" He asked, as Onigumo dragged Sango away from her.

"The girl's not feeling well." Kagura said. "And she doesn't need you making it worse for her."

"Is that so??" He walked up to her and grabbed her by the chin. Sango tried walking to help her, but Onigumo had a tight grip on her.

"What the hell are you doing??" Sango yelled, but Naraku paid no attention to it. Instead, he leaned down and bit Kagome on the neck. She screamed in pure agony. As soon as her blood flowed into his mouth, Naraku immediately spit the blood out and smacked her in the face.

"YOU WHORE!!!! YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!!" He yelled, as she was holding her cheek. Kanna went over to her and hugged her.

"Please Naraku," She whispered. "What did she do???" He ignored Kanna.

"You little fucking whore."

"What is it, Naraku??" Onigumo asked, as he smirked.

"The little slut is _pregnant._"As soon as those words left his mouth, Kagome felt like the world stopped moving.

"I-I..(gulp) PREGNANT?!?!" Rin and Sango looked in shock. Kagura looked amused.

"I thought there was something strange about her." She whispered

"So the half-breed fucked you up before we took you. Now he got you pregnant and he can't even protect his pup. Some guy you chose to fuck." Naraku laughed, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. _I can't believe it.._ She thought. _There's a child in my body. It's Inuyasha's child._

"But that's ok." Naraku's claws grew. "I can just kill it." Her eyes widened.

"NO!!!" She screamed. "You're not killing my baby!! It's mine!!!" Naraku slapped her.

"What say do you have??? But if we don't kill it, I'm sure we can sell it off. Then you child can grow up miserable. Thinking its mother never loved it." Kagome cried.

"Please, I beg you. Let me keep it please." Before he could answer, one of his men came in, out of breath.

"M-master Naraku. K-k-9...they're here." Naraku clutched his fist, so tight, that blood started to flow.

"Make sure the girls stay here. Muso, Onigumo, let's go." Muso quickly grabbed Rin's butt.

"Don't worry. We'll play after I fuck up your boyfriend." While he was doing that, Onigumo grabbed Sango's chest.

"Poor Miroku won't see his slut any more. It's ok though. You'll be put to good use." He threw her next to Kagome and slammed and locked the door.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Kagome whispered. Crying on Sango shoulder. "Guys, what am I gonna do???"


	18. The Rescue II

_Recall: "M-master Naraku. K-k-9...they're here." Naraku clutched his fist, so tight, that blood started to flow._

_"Make sure the girls stay here. Muso, Onigumo, let's go." Muso quickly grabbed Rin's butt._

_"Don't worry. We'll play after I fuck up your boyfriend." While he was doing that, Onigumo grabbed Sango's chest._

_"Poor Miroku won't see his slut any more. It's ok though. You'll be put to good use." He threw her next to Kagome and slammed and locked the door._

_"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Kagome whispered. Crying on Sango shoulder. "What am I gonna do???"_

Chapter 18: The Rescue II

It was starting to rain, as K-9 pulled up into the entrance of the warehouse. They all had their knives and their guns with them. Knowing Venom, they were going to play dirty, some how, some way. Thunder and lightening surrounded the sky, fear was in the leaders' hearts. What happened to the girls? Are they alright?? Are they even in the building???

"I smell them." Sesshomaru said. It spiked their attention.

"Do you know exactly where they are???" Miroku asked.

"Not entirely, but I know they're definitely in the building." K-9 started to walk forward, in fear of what would happen if they were to run inside, since Venom is known for their sneaky little traps. Inuyasha went to push the door open, only to find that it was locked.

"Of course it's locked." He said. _Great,_ he thought. _I'm starting to sound like Kagome. God, I miss her._

They were all soaked from the rain. Their clothes, clung to their bodies, as they were figuring a way to get inside.

"We should split." Inuyasha finally said.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said, turning to some of the gang members. "Some of you stay here. Just in case the police come, you know what to do, correct??" They nodded. "Inuyasha, you take the north side, Miroku, you take the west. I shall me with the rest of the gang, just in case we have problems." After getting their positions, they split up. While Miroku ran to the back entrance, Inuyasha jumped up, to get to the roof. He saw that there was an air vent and burst through it. _Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming for you._

_With the Girls_

"Kagome, you all have to get out of here." Kagura said, trying to get her up.

"But, what about you and Kanna??" She asked.

"Yeah, if we leave, you both are in for it." Sango stated.

"Forget about us. I have a feeling Venom won't be around for long. Then I can finally have a normal life with Kanna. But for now, you all get out of here, and Kagome..."

"Yeah???" Kagua smiled.

"Make sure you take care of that child." Kagome returned the smile.

"Thanks Kagura." Kagura turned to the locked door and took her fan out.

_"Dance of blades..."_ She swung the fan, causing massive wind to knock the door down. "...hurry, before they catch you."

"Can you walk Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded.

"I can manage."

"Manage at the door, scram." Kagura said, pushing them out. As they ran out, Kanna wrapped her arms around her sister's leg.

"Kagura..."

"What is it Kanna."

"I'm going to miss them." She picked Kanna up, and hugged her.

"So am I. Let's just hope they make it out of here."

The building was almost like a maze. Everything either looks like a room that the gang members were in or a trap door. It was getting so confusing that the girls were practically loosing it.

"My God, how many doors, does this place need???" Sango screamed.

"Shhh, not so loud," Kagome said.

"Hey, I think I heard something." A voice said.

"Run for it." Rin said, as they ran in different directions, not on purpose, but by the time they realized that, they were all separated from each other. Sango was getting agitated by this confusion.

"Are you serious though." She asked herself, as she started walking around, trying to find as exit, or at least her friends. Suddenly, she saw shadows that looked like it belong to a male. Not thinking, she opened a door to a spare room.

"Yes sir..." The guy said on a phone, outside the room Sango was in "... K-9 is in the building.... no we don't know where exactly but-.... I'm sorry sir.... we'll find them... ok..." He closed the phone and walked away, unaware that Sango was listening to the whole thing. _I wonder if Miroku is in the building._ She thought. _What if he gets caught? What would they do to him??_She was about to open the door, when a hand covered her mouth, and another wrapped around her waist. Frantic, Sango started to struggle. _Ah shit, I'm busted. They're gonna kill me now._..

"Shh Sango it's me." She heard a familiar voice said. She turned around and was met with violet eyes. _I know those beautiful eyes anywhere._

"M-Miroku." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Before she could react, Miroku, wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. Sango could feel warm tears coming from him.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Sango gasped. "Once again, I wasn't able to protect you. I'm so ashamed at myself, I almost lost my one true love a second time. Forgive me."Sango lifted his head up, and stared into his eyes.

"Don't say things like that, Miroku. It wasn't your fault. Everyone was off gaurd, even me. So there's nothing to be sorry for."

"But Sango-"

"Shhh, we'll talk about this later, right now, we have to go find Rin and Kagome." Sango was about to leave until Miroku grabbed her wrists.

"Don't go out there. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in the building some where, and they'll find them."

"But Miroku-"

"I'll explain it outside, now let's go." He grabbed her arm, but Sango stopped him

"My friends are in trouble Miroku. I care for them deeply. Think about that. Your friends could be in danger as well." Miroku looked at her with concern.

Mean while, Rin and Kagome, were starting to become worried of the situation. They found each other in a matter of minutes, but where was Sango? And most importantly, where were they located now??

"Let's try this door, Kagome." Rin said turning the knob. As she pushed the door opened, she knocked down by a tentacle, and dragged into the room.

"RIN!!!" Kagome cried out, as she heard an evil laugh.

"Poor little Rin." The voice said, wrapping the long tentacle around her body. "What will you do Kagome??" The voice, belonging to Muso said. "You can't purify me, because if you did, that would be the end of your bastard kid." Kagome gasped in shock. Her powers were like the only thing that made her strong. Now she had a half demon child living inside her. She didn't want to kill it, but how could she save Rin. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she started to loose all hope.

"Just as I thought you weakling." She turned around and was met with Naraku. "I have no use for slutty weaklings such as yourself. You're better off dead." His claws grew as he walked closer to her.

Naraku looked at her with some confusion. For some reason, Kagome wasn't scared anymore. If anything, she was more angry and provective. Not a hint of fear was in her eyes any longer.

"How dare you." She growled out. Before he could react, he was on the ground from impact on his face. "How dare you call me a weakling, you stupid fucking pansy." (Go Kagome!!) "I'm not the one who runs away from my enemies. I stand and face them." She said walking toward him. This was making Naraku some what amused but annoyed. "You and your brothers are just some sick nasty perverts that can't keep your dicks in your pants. And what's worse, you pick on people that you know is weaker than you. Other people my fear you, but as I look at scum like you, I've never seen a more pathetic demon in my life." Naraku growled at her, his fist in a tight ball. Kagome smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant a _half demon._" That did it, his eyes glowed red with hate.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" He yelled, as he pounced on her.

"K-Kagome." Rin choked out, as the pressure on the tentacle grew tighter.

"Shut up bitch, or you're next." Muso said, staring at his brother.

"You little whore. That little comment gave you and that bastard kid a one way ticket to hell." He reached in his back pocket and took out a gun. Kagome eyes widened in fright as he aimed it to her head.

"P-please" Kagome stuttered.

"Bitch" A gun was shot, but it wasn't his. Kagome looked over her head to see Inuyasha over her and Sesshomaru holding Rin bridal style.

"I-Inuyasha." She whispered.

"You think that's all it took for you to kill me." They heard a voice. It was Naraku, blood was coming out of his mouth. Next to him, was Muso and Onigumo.

"Where did he come from??" Kagome asked herself.

"Hey Naraku, I wonder if Inuyasha knows yet." Onigumo said with a smirk. Kagome shivered. She had a feeling he knew what he was talking about.

"No, I don't think so." Inuyasha snorted.

"What are you three babbling about??"

"What? You, being a half demon, can't smell the new scent around Kagome." She looked down in shame.

"Kagome?" She started to cry, making Inuyasha more worried. "Kagome, what is it???"

"Ok this is starting to get sad." Naraku stated. "The bitch is PREGNANT!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" He shouted.

"Snitch." Kagome whispered. "I wanted to tell him." But Inuyasha, was in shock. _Kagome...is carrying...a child??... My child...._

"YASH LOOK OUT!!!" He heard Sesshomaru yell, but a tentacle, already shot through Inuyasha's leg.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed, holding him.

"Pity," Muso said, shaking the blood off. Onigumo took out his gun and pointed at Kagome.

"Think about it. A big happy family, in hell...."

"D-dammit...you bastard." Inuyasha struggled out.

"Hey Inuyasha, tell you parents I said hi." A gun shot filled the air, Inuyasha's eyes widened. A big gaping hole was in the middle of Onigumo's stomach.

"ONIGUMO!!" Muso shouted, as he fell, only to see Miroku with a gun, and Sango by his side.

"Foolish MONK!!!" Naraku screamed, but before he could react, two more gun shots were sounded, hitting both Naraku and Onigumo. Kagome was looking confused.

"But how-"

"Kagome!" She looked up, and smiled. There she saw Kagura, and Kanna on a big feather. "It's finished."

(I'm not done yet so stop it. One or two more chapters. Promise)


	19. Missing You Final Chapter

_Recall: "D-dammit...you bastard." Inuyasha struggled out._

_"Hey Inuyasha, tell you parents I said hi." A gun shot filled the air, Inuyasha's eyes widened. A big gaping hole was in the middle of Onigumo's stomach. _

_"ONIGUMO!!" Muso shouted, as he fell, only to see Miroku with a gun, and Sango by his side._

_"Foolish MONK!!!" Naraku screamed, but before he could react, two more gun shots were sounded, hitting both Naraku and Onigumo. Kagome was looking confused._

_"But how-"_

_"Kagome!" She looked up, and smiled. There she saw Kagura, and Kanna on a big feather. "It's finished."_

Chapter 19: Missing You (Final Chapter)

"It's finished." Kagura said, as she flew away, with Kanna, finally free. Kagome went back to Inuyasha and held him. The other couples focused on each other as well.

"Are you ok Inuyasha??" Kagome asked, putting presure on his knee to stop the bleeding.

"Am I ok??" She was suddenly pulled into a hug, feeling a kiss on her cheek. "Kagome are you ok???" She started to cry on his shoulder.

"I was so scared. I thought I'd loose you, and my...._our _child." Inuyasha smiled. _So she does except me after all._ He thought.

"There's no way in hell I'd let that happen."

"Yeah, I know that." Inuyasha placed his hand on her stomach.

"God, I can't believe I'm gonna be a father." Kagome smiled.

"Me too."

"And don't worry, I will potect you andour pup from other people." Kagome looked confused for a second.

"Other people???" She questioned.

"Yeah, now that Venom is gone and over with, other gangs might want to step in and claim our territory."

"O-oh, r-really." Kagome stuttered.

"Definitely, but don't worry. I'll protect my new family." Even though she loved him deeply, Kagome felt a little uneasy. _He says that now, but what are the chances that this won't happen again. _She thought.

A few hours later, the police showed up and took all of them in for questioning. Sesshomaru told the girls what to say to the officers so that no one in K-9 has to go to jail. When the officer came in, he had three files in his and, each with their picture on them.

"You three are the missing girls from about a month ago, am I correct." They all nodded. "Ok" He took a notebook out. "How do you know the three gentlemen, also being questioned??"

"They saved us." Rin said. "Venom were the ones who kidnapped us. They tried saving us." This was of course half the truth. But, what the cops don't know, won't hurt them.

"Ok, now why would three strange men want to help little girls??? It seems a little strange."

"Being a demon, you've heard of intended mates, correct??" Sango asked.

"Of course."

"Two the the three are demons. Rin ad Kagome, just so happen to be their intended mates." Once again, this was half true.

"Yes, I understand. Well, since they had nothing to do with the kidnapping, they are free to go." The girls were over joyed. "And I'm sure that your parents will be very happy to see you three." He stood up and opened the door for them.

"When do we get to see our parents??" Kagome asked.

"They are at the main entrance,talking to the three men." He said, leading them down to meet up with their parents and the guys.

It wasn't long before they saw their parents. Hugs, kisses, and smiles where every where. Kagome hugged her little brother, Souta, while her mother gave her a hundred kisses.

"Ok, mom, you're embarrassing me."

"I don't care Kagome. I was so worried about you. Thank goodness these men were nice enough to save you three. And we'll talk later about my new grandchildren." She winked. Kagome, looking shocked, turned to Inuyasha.

"You told her???" Inuyasha embraced her.

"Of course. She has a right to know." He suddenly felt a tug and his shirt. He looked down and saw Souta.

"You're really cool, sir. Thanks for saving my sister." Inuyasha smiled.

"It's Inuyasha kid. And no problem." Souta beamed, and hugged him tightly.

Sesshomaru was talking some more to Rin's parents about his future with Rin. Rin's father really didn't get why he was so interested in Rin, in so little time.

"It's because I'm a demon sir. We have instinct on who is our mate and who's not. And Rin is my mate. I just wish for you and your wife to know this." Rin's father nodded.

"I'm still not sure if this is right. She is still a child you know." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, she has informed me of this." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I told her I'd mate with her when and only when she is ready to be mated." Rin's mom smiled.

"What a nice man." She said, with a smile.

"Ok, just treat her with respect. She's our only daughter, and we don't want to loose her again."

"You have my word, sir." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku was talking to Sango little brother while Sango was talking to her father about the situation.

"Father, I love him, and he loves me. He told me that he wants to start a family with me."

"Tell me Sango," He father started. "What do you love about him???" She turned to the direction where he a Kohaku were, and he gave him a high- five. She was glad that they were getting along. She then turned back to her father.

"Everything. I love everything about him." He nodded.

"I see. Well, just be careful daughter." Sango smiled and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

On the way home, Kagome was in the car, thinking, about what her new life would be like with Inuyasha. _I have a stupid, annoying, feeling that is won't go so well._ She thought, a tear slipping from her eye. She quickly wiped it away. _I love him so much. But, he said something like this might happen again. What I get hurt?? What if our kids get hurt???_The car stopped at their house, and the three of them went in.

"Souta." Her mother said, "Go see if Grandpa is awake so he can see Kagome."

"K mom." With that, Souta ran upstairs.

"Kagome," Her mom said. "Tell me what's wrong. You're home now. Your going to have a beautiful baby and a mate who will take care of it." Kagome started crying.

"Mom, the reason why I'm crying is because..." She didn't know if she could say it.

"Yes dear?"

"Inuyasha is in a gang too." Her mother gasped.

"W-well this is a shock. Maybe he will get out of it."

"But, mom, because of this, people might still be after him. And what if they go after my baby." Her mother sighed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well Kagome, that's a decision you are going to have to make." She kissed her head. "But think about it hard and long. All of this stress is not good for the baby. I won't make the decision for you. But, do you really think he will let you walk out of your life a second time." Kagome gasped.

"Y-you remember."

"Of course I do. Oh, he was so heartbroken when we moved away. It had me upset as well. And I never even considered that you two might be mates. After all, you both were still children. But, I'll leave on that note. So what is the decision, Kagome?? The future of your baby depends on it." Kagome didn't need to be told twice.

"I know mom. But, can you help me..."

_It's been a week..._

Since Inuyasha had last seen Kagome. He woke up bright and earlier, feeling very happy. It's been three days since he reopened a business his father did dealing with law. Making him glad he went to a couple classes of law school early. Right now, he was on his way to Kagome's house. _We haven't spoken in a while, I wonder what she's up to._Seeing a car, he pulled up in the drive way. He then hurriedly went to the door and knock anxiously, only to be met with, Kagome's mother.

"Oh...um...Inuyasha..." She said nervously.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. Is Kagome here??" She sighed heavily.

"Please come in Inuyasha." He walked in the house, hoping to catch a strong whiff of Kagome's scent, but there was none. Her smell was faint, almost like she hasn't been home. "Have a seat Inuyasha, please." He took a seat, looking at her suspiously.

"What's going on??" He asked.

"It's about Kagome." Inuyasha panicked.

"Where is she?? Is she alright???" Kagome's mother quickly shushed him.

"She's fine, she's fine. But..."

"But what?"

"She's gone."

"Gone where??"

"Gone."

"When is she coming back??"

"She's not."

"Ok, I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, but this is making me mad. Where is my mate???" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Here." She handed him a note that had his name on it, then walked away. He opened it up and started to read it. What he read, mad him want to break down in cry.

_**Inuyasha,**_

_**I know by a fact that you won't forgive me, because I can't forgive myself right now. I'm crying as I right this right now, but...I can't be with you. Before you start asking questions, it's not you, or because you're a half demon. I know that's the first thing you'd think of. It's the gang. I really don't want our kid in that kid of situation. What if you aren't there to protect us?? You might say you will be, but I'm not taking any chances. When you're a parent, you worry about our child before yourself. And that's exactly what I'm doing. I love you, I really mean it. But this gang, is not good. So I'm leaving, and I'm taking my child with me. Since I'm still carrying it. Don't even think about dragging me back. Chances are, that will never happen. I know you hate me, but it's for the best, right?**_

_**I love you, and always will.**_

_**Kagome 3**_

Inuyasha couldn't take it. He crushed the letter, fell down to his knees and started to cry. _Why Kagome?!?!_ He thought to himself. _Do you not trust me enough to stay with me??? Then you take my child away from me too._ He slammed his fist into the floor. _No, I refuse to give up this time. It took me twelve God damn years to find you. If I have to find you for twelve more than fine. But, you are not getting away from me just like that. _He threw the paper on the floor. _I don't hate you. I'm just pissed off. But, it doesn't matter. I'll find you again, and prove that I can protect you, and our kid. _His eyes started to turn red. _Watch out Kagome, cause I'm coming for you._

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

NOW WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Before each and every one of you seriously kill me for writing a sad ending, I just wanted to let you know, I thought it was hot :) ok ok ok ok but seriously, I'm making a sequel. So if you don't kill me, and if I get a lot of reviews, I'll make the sequel. I pinky swear. Just give me 5 reviews and I'll do it k?

DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!! :*(

.

.

.

and review please :)


End file.
